Don't you ever forget it
by marchingbandcutie16
Summary: Collin's little sister Carmen is imprinted on by none other than Paul
1. Chapter 1

Collin's POV

For seven years I had been an only child. Until the day my dad left when my mom told him she was pregnant again. He claimed it wasn't his. But I knew better than that. My dad left. My mom had another kid. My little sister. I hated her at first. But my best friend, Brady, talked me threw it. When Carmen started school, she became my second friend, and my favorite person in the world. I graduated high school when she was ten. Of course when I was a freshman in high school, me and Brady phased into wolves, so I wasn't around much then. My mom knew because I accidently phased in front of her, but we kept it from Carmen.

I still lived with mom and Carmen after I graduated. I had to make sure no one hurt my baby sister. The day she came home with a guy I almost phased. Mom calmed me down. That was the day me and my sister got in our first fight since we were little.

"Collin, you are such an arrogant asshole! Why can't I have a damn boyfriend around you? Oh wait, I know! Because you will try to kill him! Just stay away from me until you can figure out how to be my brother again."  
"That's a brother's job though Carmen! To protect their little sister's from douche bag's like him!"  
"Yeah whatever Collin." And with that she stormed up to her room and came back down ready for volleyball practice.  
"Even though I'm still pissed at you, can you take me to practice? Mom had to go to work."  
"Yeah. I have to hurry cause some of the guys are coming over. And I really don't want you to meet Paul."  
"From what you talk about him, I don't want to meet him either." We both laughed at that. "So are you going to stay mad at me forever?"  
"No. Just don't go off on my boyfriend again please."  
"Wait, boyfriend? When did that happen?"  
"Last year. You always left when he came to the house. Therefore, you have never met him till today."  
"Oh wow. I have missed out a lot haven't I?"  
"Yep," she said making the "p" pop. We pulled up to the gym and she grabbed her bag and got out.  
"Wait, what time do you get out of practice so I can make sure the guys are gone?"  
"I get out at five, but I start work at the diner in Fork's with Liza tonight. So mom will probably come get me."  
"Okay. Sounds good to me. Bye sis!"  
"See ya!" And with that, I took off to get Paul and Brady and Seth. I had a new video game and Paul swore he could beat me. I picked him up first seeing his was the first house I came to.

"Hurry it up Paul! I have to go get the others." He jumped into the truck and the first thing he looked at was mine and Carmen's photo booth pictures on the dash.  
"This your piece of ass man? She's hot!"  
"Hell no! That's my sister Carmen. And don't you talk about her like that. Anyways, she has a boyfriend."  
"Oh, well that sucks. I didn't even know you had a sister," he said as we got to Brady's house.  
"Yeah Paul, he does have a sister. Don't even think about it. Your already dating Rachel. Heaven forbid we need you dating another sister of the guys."  
"I'm about tired of her shit anyways. I'm gonna break it off with her. I'll have to do it if I imprint anyways. So why not?"  
"True. You have a point. We don't need another Sam, Leah, Emily triangle. Even though things are good there, it's still harsh." We picked Seth up and took off the house. We was playing for a few when my mom called.  
"Collin, Carmen got hurt at practice. They think she might have broke her ankle. Can you go get her and bring her here to the Hospital? We are short on staff members and I can't leave."  
"Yeah mom, I'll go get her. See you in a few." Brady and Seth already left an hour ago so that left Paul.  
"You going with me to take my sister to the E.R. or what?"  
"I guess. I really don't want to go home and listen to Rachel bitch about something random."  
"Alright, but my sister is still hands off. Got it?"  
"Yeah whatever." We got to the school to see my sister on her boyfriend's lap while he kissed her and one of the other girls held her ankle with an ice pack on it. I looked over at Paul and saw he couldn't take his eyes of my sister. I knew that look. He just fucking imprinted on my sister.


	2. Chapter 2

Carmen's POV

My brother was my whole world. Second to him was my mom. Then, my volleyball team. Then Ryan, my boyfriend. I had been dating Ryan for a year and a half now. Ever since volleyball camp right before I became a freshman at the lovely La Push High. We started talking then we started dating. Every time I wanted Collin to meet him, he had to "go to work" or do something with the guys. So I thought it would be okay to surprise him and introduce him. That didn't work. It ended up with Ryan getting a black eye because him and stupid Collin got into a fist fight. Collin started shaking then mom came to save the day. Then she left for work. After I yelled at Collin, I went up and got ready for volleyball practice. I was the only sophomore to be a head captain. I was the best, and everyone knew it. I was also the smartest in the school. A perfect 4.0 and straight A's in every class. I didn't want to be smart. It just came naturally I guess. I have even tried to fail, but it didn't work. Ryan didn't even affect my studies or my volleyball skills. I had Collin drop me off at practice after he told me he didn't want me to meet his friend Paul; which was okay with me because he sounded like a total douche bag. I didn't even want to see Brady again either. Not after he used me to get to my so called best-friend. Seth was cool though. I loved working on my volleyball drills with him. He kept me focused somehow. I guess it was because he was also our assistant coach. His sister, Leah, was the head coach. She also taught history here at La Push high. She got pretty bitter sometimes, but she was pretty cool. She also hangs around with Collin and the guys. We were doing spike drills when I thought I could have died. I jumped up to spike it and when I fell, I heard a crunch. My ankle was instantly in pain. Ryan walked in when it happened and rushed right over to me. He called my mom and she said she couldn't leave work but she would have Collin come get me. Ryan picked me up and carried me to the bleachers and sat me in his lap while Tara held my ankle with an ice pack on it. He kissed my forehead over and over trying to calm me down. I heard the gym doors open and close, but I didn't look up because I knew it was Collin.  
"Come on Carmen. We are going to the emergency room now." I looked up and saw the most sexiest guy ever. He had to be one of the guys, but I didn't know which one. I finally tore my eyes from him and looked at Ryan. Sure he was hot, but he didn't have anything on this guy. He was so much hotter than Ryan.  
"I'll call you later tonight babe." He kissed me on the lips hard. The other guy must have been looking at me cause Ryan only does this when someone is looking at me.  
"Keep it up dude and I'll black your other damn eye."  
"Whatever dude," he looked over to Leah and yelled bye. Collin put his arms around my back and the back of my legs and picked me up. I cried out a little because it jerked my ankle and the guy looked at me with a worried look. He opened the doors for us and climbed into Collin's truck. All I wondered was where the hell am I gonna sit?  
"Go ahead Collin and put Carmen on my lap unless you want me driving your precious truck."  
"Whatever Paul. Just keep your hands to yourself okay?" So this was Paul. I really regret saying I never wanted to meet him.  
"Hi, I'm Paul." He grinned really big waiting on me to say hello back.  
"I'm Carmen. Now, can we please get to the damn E.R? I'm kind of in pain here."  
"Sure thing sis." We drove in complete silence the whole way. Minus the few cries I let out when we hit a bump and my ankle jerked. There were a few things I figured out about all the people that hung out with my brother. One, they were all big and muscled like. Two, they were incredibly hot, temperature wise. The first time I felt Collin like this I freaked out and started yelling saying he needed to be took to the doctor. When we got to the hospital, Paul offered to carry me. My mom met us at the door and just starred at my brother and Paul. She told Paul to put me in a wheelchair and she pushed me to a room she had ready. I was laying there for a few minutes before Ryan walked in.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Well, Dylan texted me and said he saw that Paul guy carrying you in here. So I decided to come and make sure he didn't get to handsy with my girl." While he said that, I noticed he had something behind his back.  
"Okay, well I'm fine. He just helped me. So what do you have behind your back?"  
"Oh, it's nothing," about that time he handed me a bouquet of yellow roses, my favorite kind, with a grey stuffed wolf, my favorite animal.  
"Oh my gosh Ryan! I love it! Thank you so much." I reached up and kissed him.  
"No problem babe. Anything for you." After he said that, Dr. Cullen walked in with Collin and Paul and my mom behind him.  
"Alright Carmen, it is time to check your ankle." He grabbed it and I winced a little. They pain was starting to wear off with the pain medicine they gave me when I came in.  
"It's not broken, just sprained. Just stay off of it for a week or two. Then you can continue practice. I don't think Coach Clearwater will mind will she?" He looked at mom and shook her head no. "Okay then, your okay to go home. Just keep it elevated and iced and take something for the pain when it hurts. I'm going to wrap it and send you home." After he wrapped it Ryan helped me walk out to the truck.  
"I'll call you when I get home from work. My mom is making me work at the store."  
"Okay. Bye."  
"Bye babe." He kissed me and took off.


	3. Chapter 3

So I would like to take the time now, and thank you guys that are reading this story. Also, this story is dedicated to my cousin. Paul is her favorite wolf so I decided he needed to be written about. Enjoy!

The next few weeks went smoothly. I finally got to play volleyball after two long weeks of missing it. Our first game was in a few days so I was pumped. Me and Paul became friends. Ryan, although, didn't like it too much. He also didn't like Paul. I was going to hang out with Paul and Collin after practice today. They said something about me meeting the rest of the guys. For once, I was excited for practice to be over. I went and took a shower and when I came back out into the gym, Ryan was sitting there looking all sad.

"Ryan, what's wrong?"  
"I don't want to do this, but I have to break up with you. I feel like your replacing me with that Paul guy. Plus, my dad got a new job and we are moving to Texas." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Tears started to form up in my eyes. "Don't cry Carmen. I don't want to. I really don't. I just know that long distance relationships don't really work out. I'll come back as soon as I graduate. I promise. Will you wait for me?" All I could do was nod my head. I didn't really think about it. "Alright, well I have to go finish packing. I love you."  
"Love you too." And with that, he was out the door. I just sat down on the bleachers and cried. I didn't know how long I was there until Collin and Paul showed up.  
"What happened Carmen?"  
"Ryan broke up with me. That's what." And then Paul pulled me into a big bear hug.  
"It's gonna be okay Carmen. I promise. Now, cheer up, or Emily will rip you a new one." We all laughed at that. I had met Emily a few times and she did not like sadness one bit.  
"Come on Leah! You too Seth! We're leaving!" I looked up and saw Leah and Seth walking towards us. My brother looked at me and asked me if I was going to be okay. I just nodded my head. While we drove, the guys talked about football and me and Leah talked about the upcoming game. We got to Sam's and Emily's in what seemed like no time. I got out of mom's van Collin had borrowed while his truck was being fixed and Paul led me into the house.

"Hey there Carmen, how have you been?" Emily asked me as she pulled me into a hug. Emily was still beautiful even with the scars she had.  
"I've been great. How about you?"  
"Well, minus the morning sickness, I've been fine."  
"You're pregnant? Congratulations!"  
"Thank you. So come on into the kitchen. That's where the rest of the guys are. They probably didn't save you guys any muffins."  
"Oh they better have saved us muffins,'' Paul said as him, Collin, and Seth rushed into the kitchen.  
"I don't think those boys ever stop eating," I said while shaking my head. We walked into the kitchen and I saw guys as big as Collin, Seth, and Paul.  
"Guys, this is Carmen. Collin's sister. Carmen, this is Jacob, Embry, Quill, Jared, you already know Brady. The girl with Jacob is Nessie, Kim is the one with Jared, and Claire is the one with Quill." They all said hi and I replied with a simple hi as well. We all moved outside while Sam and Emily started the grill. The guys were talking about something.  
"How ticklish are you Carmen?"  
"Why must you know Paul?"  
"Whatever he says, just ignore him. It will end bad," Kim said laughing.  
"It couldn't be that ba-" I couldn't finish because Paul started tickling me.  
"Paul, you big oaf! Knock it off!" I elbowed him in the stomach, but he kept tickling me.  
"Dammit Paul! Stop!" I kept trying to get away from him. It didn't work because Collin started tickling me too. "Dammit you guys! Please stop it."  
"Okay. Since you said please." And with that they stopped.  
"Told you didn't I?" Kim said.  
"Yeah I guess. He got his answer too didn't you Paul?" I looked at him and he was still laughing. We sat there and talked some more. I was still upset about the whole Ryan thing, but everyone here was making it better. Every time I looked over at Paul, I caught him starring at me. He does that a lot actually. After we ate I told everyone I was going down to the beach to walk. I was by myself for a while until I saw a couple walking too. As I got closer, I saw who it was and I couldn't believe it.

"Breaking up with me because your moving to Texas? Really Ryan? You are an arrogant asshole." He looked at me and there was complete shock in his eyes. The girl he was with was a junior like him. She was on the cheerleading squad. I believe her name was Katelyn.  
"Carmen, I swear it's not what it looks like."  
"Oh really Ryan, cause this is what you was telling me before she came. I never thought of you as a cheater."  
"Wait, you guys were dating?"  
"Yeah. Two months. Well, goodbye Ryan," she looked at me "Do you want to go talk about this asshole?" I laughed and agreed with her.  
"I'm Katelyn. Kate for short."  
"I'm Carmen. Just Carmen." We laughed at this.  
"So how long was you and Ryan together?"  
"Almost a year and a half."  
"Oh my gosh."  
"Yeah. It just makes me wonder if he's cheated on me before you. Not that I have nothing against you now that I know about everything. About him cheating and all that is."  
"Yeah, same here. I just never saw him as a cheater."  
"Me either. And to think he would know after what happened with the guy I dated before him."  
"What happened? If you don't mind me asking."  
"I don't mind. Do you know a guy named Brady? He hangs out with Sam's gang."  
"Yeah. He's my brother's best friend and I dated him for like two weeks before he screwed me over."  
"You dated him too? Well we dated for almost six years. Then, he went to high school and everything changed. He missed school, and started hanging out with Sam. Next thing you know, he's breaking up with me. Saying he can't be with me anymore. I was so tore up about it. He broke up with me three months ago. I met Ryan at school, we started talking. He told me you guys broke up and we started dating."  
"I'm sorry. I dated him for two weeks his freshmen year. When he was always hanging out with Collin. After using me, I vowed to never meet another friend of Collin's."  
"So you was the mysterious girl he was seen with while he wouldn't talk to me. I'm not saying that as a bad thing though." We talked for a few more minutes. I looked over towards the forest and saw Paul walking towards us.  
"Is he sweet on you?" Kate asked looking at me.  
"Nah, I think he likes me. I just don't know. He's hot as hell, but I don't know if I'm ready for anything after Ryan."  
"Just try it. Forget about Ryan. I know I already have. Here's my number. Text me sometime so we can hangout more."  
"Okay. See ya Kate!" she said bye and left. Paul came over and sat beside me. We just sat there for a while before he talked.

"You have been gone for a long time."  
"How long is a long time?" He laughed at that.  
"Who was that girl you was talking to?"  
"Kate. The girl Ryan cheated on me with."  
"He cheated on you! That's not right. He needs his face bashed in."  
"I know. But don't do anything. He's not worth it. I'm over him already."  
"That's good. It's already been a few hours and your only over a relationship you was in for a long time."  
"Yeah. In a way, I'm happy it's over. He was possessive a lot. Especially when you were around; and whenever someone looked at me."  
"Yeah, I saw the possessiveness in his eyes. So, change of subject, do you want to go to a movie or something sometime? Because you are right, I do like you. Your brother knows, and he doesn't like it. But I don't care." He heard that I said I thought he like me?  
"Uh, yeah, I'd like that."  
"Good, wait, would you like to go to a bonfire with me and the guys and everyone else Friday night? It's after the game."  
"Yeah, I've always wanted to go to the bonfires."  
"Good." He smiled at me and I smiled back.

So, do you guys like it so far? Let me know by reviewing please. I'd love it. Please and thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for my reviews you guys! I appreciate them very much! Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

It was Thursday during lunch when I realized something. I was talking to Kate, whom I have lunch with I figured out, when I remembered Paul was dating Jacob Black's sister Rachael. I grabbed my phone and started to text him.  
_'We have a date and you have a girl friend?'  
'No. I broke up with her. She was too much of a bitch and I couldn't take her shit anymore. Why?'  
'Because I just remembered that you had one. I'm sorry.'  
'Don't be. I should have told you we broke up. So, I'll still see you tomorrow?'  
'Of course. See you then!' _ I quickly put my phone up at the same time the bell rang. I grabbed my bag and me and Kate took off. She went to her English class, while I went to gym. I walked into the gym and ran into Ryan. He just stared at me and went to say something. Probably apologize for the millionth time. I just rolled my eyes and pushed him out of my way. We were playing basketball today in gym, and it just isn't my sport. I offered to be score keeper. After class I checked my phone. I had yet another apology text from Ryan, and a text from Kate.  
_'Do you think when your brother picks you up after school I could go with you? I'll explain later.'  
'Of course. Some of his friends will be at the house later. Including Brady.'  
'That's fine. I don't care. As long as I'm away from home.' _What she said has me worried. I ignored the worry for now and put my phone up and headed to history. Leah looked at me when she came into the class and asked me to come to her desk.

"Yes Miss Clearwater?"  
"You are going to the bonfire tomorrow after the game correct?"  
"Yes ma'am."  
"Is Paul going to the game as well? Because Seth can't go because of his other job and I need another chaperone."  
"I don't know if he was planning on going, but I could ask him."  
"Good. And I'm putting you down on the project list for the tribe legions. And before you ask why, it's because you'll hear them from Billy tomorrow night and that's better than any old book."  
"Okay. That's cool." She nodded and I went to my seat. I took my notebook and pencil out to get ready for this project.  
"Okay class, we are going to do our semester project." She gave us the details as I quickly jotted them down. "Before you guys head off to the library, two things. First, our local tribe legions can't be a project for anyone else because I already assigned to a student. Second, you will be doing this with a partner. So, pair up and start working." I ended up being paired off with one of the girls off the volleyball team. I told her I was going to the bonfire and I'd listen and write some stuff after it. She agreed. When the bell rang I told her I'd see her at practice later. I went to my last class after dumping my history book in my locker and grabbing my music book. My mom forced me into chorus class because of my so called 'beautiful voice.' I really didn't want to do it, but Collin talked me into it. I didn't really get into the class though. It was the only class I hated, and didn't really pay attention to. I was doodling on my notebook when the teacher called on me.  
"Carmen, I have decided that you will have a solo in our fall concert. I need to know a song you will sing by tomorrow." I didn't have time to respond because class was over and so was school. I grabbed my stuff and started to walk out.  
"And Carmen," she continued, "your solo will be a grade." Great. Now I was really required to do it.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own anything Twilight. Just the people you don't recognize.

Me and Kate and Paul were sitting in my den trying to figure out what I was going to sing.  
"Well, you could do a Paramore song. I know a few of their songs on the guitar."  
"You know how to play a guitar?" Kate asked him shocked. When we got home, she told me about her dad and mom fighting all the time and how they kicked her out. I talked to my mom, and we had an extra room so she moved in. We got her out of her house quickly.  
"Yes I do thank you very much." They had been fighting on and off about stupid crap ever since we got her settled in and after I got home from practice.  
"Guys, please don't start again. I might do Paramore's 'The Only Exception' or 'Misery Business.' Or, I don't know another one. Damn, why does this have to be so difficult?"  
"Calm down girl. It will be easy as soon as you figure your song out."  
"If I don't figure it out, she will make it a duet with a guy that I don't even know. She always does."  
"Alright then, I'm going to write the two songs on separate pieces of paper, and you'll draw one out of random. Deal?" Paul offered.  
"Alright, whatever. I'm going to go grab my sheet music so we can get started." I headed upstairs and grabbed my notebook that was on my window seat. I looked out the window and saw a huge russet colored wolf.  
"PAUL!"  
"What? What's wrong?"  
"There was a huge wolf outside."  
"What color was it?"  
"It was russet colored. But why does that matter? I'll get Collin's gun and you can go shoot it! I love wolves but that one was way too close for comfort." He took me into a hug and started to calm me down.  
"It's okay, they won't hurt you. I promise. Now promise me something and never go into the woods without me or one of the guys."  
"Okay. I promise," I decided to change subjects quick, "so let's go pick that song." He chuckled and agreed. I closed my eyes and reached down and picked one. I made Kate tell me what it was.  
"Oh my gosh, you're gonna love this. It's 'Toxic' by Brittany Spears. And your backup song is 'The Only Exception.'"  
"Oh joy." They laughed at me. We declared it a movie night. Collin had to work late and so did mom. Kate went to bed about a hour and a half ago. Me and Paul stayed up to finish the movie we were watching. Some movie about warlocks or something like that. I think it was called 'The Covenant.' I ended up falling asleep I guess cause next thing I know, Paul and I was getting woke up by Kate telling us it was time for school.

"I can't believe we fell asleep with each other. Ugh!"  
"It's okay Carmen. It really is." We were sitting in lunch waiting on the bell to ring. It was actually pretty and warm outside so we decided to sit outside. The bell rang, we said our good-bye's and see-ya-later's and went. I knew me and Elizabeth, my project partner, wouldn't have to do work more than likely because Leah would have us get stuff together for the game tonight. I walked in and I guessed right. Me and Elizabeth got the water bottles and everything together and it took us a whole class period. I guess because we goofed off a lot while getting the stuff together. When the bell rang I groaned and grabbed my stuff and went to music class. I didn't even get to sit down when the teacher asked me about my song.  
"So Carmen, did you get your song choice? And I hope you also chose a backup song."  
"I did. The song I picked was Toxic by Brittany Spears. And my backup song is The Only Exception by Paramore."  
"Those are both great choices. I might just have you do the Paramore song as your solo and everyone do Toxic with you as the lead. We'll do it 'Glee' style."  
"Oh my gosh, I love that show!" I said that maybe a little too excitedly.  
"I do to dear. Now, have you figured out your music for your song?"  
"Yes, my friend was going to play the guitar if it was okay with you. He graduated a few years ago though. But he said this was his favorite class and best class due to his guitar skills."  
"You must be talking about Paul Walker. Of course I'd let him do your music. But, class needs to go one so go to your seat." I never thought I'd be so excited for this class. We went through rehearsal schedules and everything. Thankfully, it wouldn't interfere with volleyball. We only had two games left anyways. And depending on the last one is if we go to tournaments, then championships, then maybe state. I had Paul come pick me and Kate up. We were going to get something to eat before I the game. We went to the little diner in Forks. We had just finished ordering when Paul looked up and saw one of the guys. It was Seth.  
"Hey Seth! Come over here man." Seth came over to our table and Kate looked at him and it was like love at first site. They just looked at each other for a while before she offered him to sit down beside her. He ordered his food and they started talking.

**Paul's POV**

I never thought I would find my imprint. And I am really glad I did. Carmen couldn't be any more perfect. She was so much nicer than Rachael. I didn't like that thing Ryan she was with. Something didn't seem right about him. Then he breaks up with her and she finds out he cheated on her in the same day. Now the one he cheated on her with became her best friend. I'm glad she found a friend. According to Collin, she never really had friends beside him. She didn't need any is what she always told him. The volleyball girls and her brother was all she needed. I didn't know when I'd tell her about the pack and imprinting. I guess when the time comes.

When Leah said Seth couldn't come to the game because of patrol, she figured I'd like to go and see what my imprint does best. Carmen didn't know I already knew, and when she asked, I quickly agreed. Kate was going with us as well. We were sitting at the diner before the game when Seth walked in. I had him come over to us and when he saw Kate, I knew what happened. Seth finally imprinted.

**Carmen's POV**

We left the diner after Seth wished me luck and saying he was sorry he couldn't go, for the hundredth time it seemed. We loaded everything up and before we left, Leah called our attention.

"Alright you guys, guess what? Our shirts finally came in." We all cheered and what not. I being team captain, had to design them. I didn't know what to do really. So, I decided on black shirts with pink lettering, with 'La Push High Volleyball Team' on the front and a random quote I found online on the back with a volleyball. It said 'Busting ours so we can bust yours.' I thought it was funny. And so did the other girls. We quickly threw them on over our tanks and put our jackets on over them. We took off in the bus, with Paul and Kate in the car behind us with our stuff. Our game was only at Forks and I don't understand why we always took a bus to the Fork's game when we could just drive ourselves. Oh well, doesn't matter anyways. We got off the bus and headed to the locker room. When we got dressed, it was time for coach's speech.

"Alright guys. This year might be a little harder playing these girls. They have someone that's almost as good as Carmen. And we know how good she is. Her name is Alani Stanley. Watch out for her. We know her sister Jessica was good, but she's better. So much better. But I think we can take them. So make me proud, and let's beat Forks for the sixth year in a roll!" We all hollered and cheered and went out to stretch and warm up. Some of the girls thought stretching was crazy and stupid, but it wasn't. The buzzer went off after twenty minutes and the game started. I spotted Stanley quickly. She looked just like her sister. I could take her. I know I could.

Did you expect me to throw another imprinting in there? If you didn't, oh well. So, hit that button and review please.


	6. Chapter 6

Carmen's POV

We won the game. No surprise. It was a close one though. Really close. But we won and that's all that matters. When we got back to the school, we put the stuff in our locker room and left. Leah rode with us to the bonfire. Kate was excited to be going as well. She had never heard the stories and she had lived here her whole life. When we got there, I saw they already had a fire going and a table of food. Emily saw me and ran up and hugged me. I always amazed me how beautiful she still was even with the scars. She saw Kate and asked me who she was.  
"Emily, this is Kate. Kate, this is Emily. Paul and Seth invited her." Emily looked at Kate who was now talking to Seth.  
"That's fine. Well, I'm going to go finish some grilling. I'll talk to you later." After she walked off, I joined the others. I found out that Jared had proposed to Kim. He didn't even have to pay for the ring due to the fact his grandfather owned the town's jewelry store. What was funny was his grandfather's name was also Jared and the guys were making fun of him and saying in girly voices "He went to Jared's." The ring was so beautiful. Emily hollered at us saying food was ready and that we girls should get our food first due to the guys' big appetites. After we ate, Billy Black started the stories. No matter how many times I had heard them, they amazed me more every time. There was one part that always creeped me out. And that was the part about the 'Cold One's'. Then Billy started on a part that I had never heard. It was something about Imprinting, where the spirit warriors would basically find their soul mates. The whole time during this part of the stories, I felt Paul watching me. I looked at him and he turned his head quickly knowing he was caught. I looked around at everyone else. Emily was on Sam's lap while he held his hand on her stomach and he kissed her scars tenderly. Jared and Kim were cuddled together while she played with her new ring. Nessie played with Jake's hair while he sat on the ground between her legs. Kate and Seth were holding hands, which totally surprised me. Quil held a sleeping Claire in his lap. The only ones without someone with them were my brother, Brady, Leah, and Embry. Paul had me, but we weren't really "together." We still had our date tomorrow night. I would like to try and pursue a relationship with him, I just don't know yet. Sure I was over Ryan already, but I still don't know if I'm ready for another relationship. The stories ended too quickly. So the guys and I decided to have a little volleyball game. On one team, it was me, Leah, Seth, Paul, and Collin. The other team was Jared, Brady, Jake, Quil, and Embry. Of course the team with the volleyball experts won. It was a really aggressive game. After the game, we all finally went home.

"Come one Carmen. Let's go home please," Collin and Kate had been trying to get me to go for a while. But I had to stop a fight between Seth, Brady, and Paul. It started out when Seth ran up to Kate after the game and kissed her, Brady saw, and Paul tried to stop it. So my bitch side of me came out and I was in the fight too. I finally agreed. I told Paul I'd text him in the morning. He hugged me and told me good night. On the way home, I thought back to the fight. I don't know why, I just did.

_Flashback_

"_You guy's so totally rocked that game Seth!" Kate said after the game. Seth smiled at her and took off running, picking her up and spinning her around after kissing her. Brady saw the whole thing and went off.  
"Dude! Keep your damn hands off of her. I don't know why she would want someone like you!"  
"Maybe because I like him. He's not a jerk like you Brady. He probably won't cheat on me like you did! Not that I hate Carmen for it though. She had no idea about me. Just like me and Ryan."  
"Yeah that's right. You're going to be a little home wrecker won't you. You are nothing but a little whore!"  
"You son-of-a-bitch! Don't you talk about her like that!" And then Seth threw the first punch. They threw a few more punches and Collin dragged me out of it. Then Paul tried to break it up. Then I broke free of Collin's grip and finally broke the guy's up.  
"Let's go home Carmen."_

_End Flashback_

As soon as we got to the house, I went to the bathroom and took a shower. I walked into my room in nothing but a towel. I walked into my room and Paul was standing there.

"What the hell are you doing here Paul?" He turned around. He obviously didn't hear me come into my room.  
"Someone's been in your room."  
"Yeah, me you dumbass."  
"No, someone else. I don't recognize their scent."  
"Are you off your damn rocker Paul? You don't recognize their scent? What the hell are you talking about?"  
"Okay, what I'm about to tell you, you have to promise me you will not freak out. Promise me Carmen." I hesitated before answering.  
"Sure, I promise." I sat down and waited for him to start.  
"You know the stories right?" I just nodded my head. "Well, they are true. Everything about them is true. From them changing into to wolves, the cold ones, and imprinting. Carmen, I'm a werewolf. A shape shifter. We don't need a full moon to change."  
"Wait, did you just say 'We'?"  
"Yes, we Carmen." I turned and saw my brother in my doorway.  
"Okay, before this little session goes any farther, I'm gonna change. Both of you. Out. Now." They went out and I threw some sweats on and told them to come back in. "Okay. Continue. Who all is 'we'?"  
"Well, Paul, Jared, Seth, Jake, Quil, Brady, Sam, Leah, and myself."  
"Okay, so if the 'cold one's' are real too, are there any around?" Paul answered this time.  
"Yeah, there is. You know Chief Swan's daughter Bella?" I nodded my head yes. "Well, she moved here, fell in love with a vampire, married him, she got pregnant, had the baby, changed into a vampire, and Jake imprinted on the kid. Now they all live as a big happy vampire family."  
"Big?"  
"Not to big really, Paul's just exaggerating. There's only nine; Bella, Edward, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and Nessie. Nessie is Bella and Edward's daughter."  
"And Jake's imprint." They both nodded. "So who else has imprinted, found their soul mate, other half, whatever?"  
"Well, there's Jake and Ness, Sam and Emily, Jared and Kim, Quil and Claire, Seth and Kate, and I have imprinted as well." Paul said staring at me really weird. And I didn't like it at all.  
"Paul, please wait. Don't say anything yet. Please."  
"No, let him speak Collin."  
"I imprinted on you Carmen." I didn't say anything for a few minutes. It all hit me then. Yes I did like Paul. Even without the imprint I probably would. I mean, the guys attracted almost every girl in town. I didn't know what brought me to do it, but I did it. I stood up, walked up to him, grabbed his shirt and pulled him to my face. "Well Mr. Paul, I'm quite glad you imprinted on me." And then I kissed him.

Do you like it? Well do you? If you do, review! Please? For me? And all the cute little endangered animals out there? But really, please review.


	7. HAPPY NEW YEARS!

HAPPY NEW YEARS TO ALL MY READERS!

I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!

BUH-BYE TWENTY TEN.

HELLO TWENTY ELEVEN.

:)


	8. Chapter 8

Did you guys have a rocking New Year? I did. I guess. Lol. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

Paul and I had been dating for a month now. It was the night of the concert. I was so nervous. The chorus teacher wants Paul and I to coordinate for our song tonight. So I let Kate take care of that. She decided black and silver. My dress was spaghetti strapped and was knee length and had a lace train like thing from the waist down. Paul had a black button up and a silver tie. If he had a mohawk, he'd be a very tan Puck, on Glee, at sectionals. I being the uncoordinated volleyball player, Kate is making me wear three inch silver heels. I will more than likely fall and kill myself tonight. I just finished getting ready when Paul got there. I had my chorus outfit on and my dress in the bag with my shoes. Our normal wear was black pants and a dress shirt and any shoes. Mine was my white Converse's with black paint splatter.

"Wow babe, you look amazing."  
"I just have my normal wear stuff on though Paul."  
"I don't care, you look amazing anyways. And you look beautiful. You look beautiful 24/7." I blushed and smiled.  
"Collin, Mom, we are leaving, see you guys there!"  
"Bye sweetie!" I heard my mom yell at me before I shut the door. As soon as we got into the car he kissed me. I didn't like kissing him in the house simply because I didn't want to hear my brother yell. When he pulled away from the kiss I got a little sad. I guess he noticed my look.  
"Your brother is watching us from the window," I turned and saw he was right.  
"Alright then, let's go." We drove in silence before I said something.  
"I think I want to graduate early Paul."  
"Why would you want to do that? So you can graduate with Kate?"  
"Yes and no. I want to, so I can be with you all the time and not have school in the way and so I can graduate with Kate and not worry about all the fake friends."  
"I understand that, but what about college?"  
"Well, have I ever told you I love taking pictures?" He shook his head no. "Well I do. I can go get my degree in photography and open up a business in town and do pictures. And you and the guys could open a shop beside mine." I smiled at him and took his hand.  
"That's true, but I don't about walking into your workplace and see guys hitting on you would work out to well." I laughed at that.  
"That wouldn't be to pretty would it?" He shook his head no as he pulled into the parking lot and parked. I grabbed my stuff and he grabbed his guitar.  
"I could fight them all off for the one thing I cannot resist at all."  
"Oh, so you mean food right?" I said jokingly. He laughed at kissed me.  
"No silly. You. Now, go get ready. I'll see you in a few." He kissed me again and walked off. I walked into the chorus room and sat my stuff down. We would be starting in a few and I had solo's in 'Toxic.' The band just finished as I retied my shoe lace. 'Toxic' was our opener and then two more songs then mine and Paul's song. I grabbed my microphone and went out at the sound of the music.

"_Baby can't you see, I'm calling. A guy like you should wear a warning 'It's dangerous. I'm falling. There's no escape I can't wait I need a hit, baby give me it. You're dangerous, I'm loving it. To high, can't come down. Losing my head, spinning round and round. Oh, do you feel me now?  
With the taste of your lips I'm on a ride, you're Toxic…_

We sang the rest of the song. After it, I went off stage to go change. I came out of the stall and saw Paul sitting there.  
"Okay, I have two things. One can wait after our song. But the first one is, you have an amazing voice and I do believe you were singing that song to me the whole time. I'm toxic aren't I baby." I laughed and kissed him.  
"Yeah, I think so." I put the death traps on and we went and waited at the door.

"_Our next performer is the lovely Carmen. We saw her sing 'Toxic' and with her we have an old celebrity playing the guitar with her, Paul Walker. And here they are now with 'The Only Exception.'"_

We went out and while Paul set up, I looked for my mom and saw her, Collin, and a unknown man beside my mom. I looked at Paul and he nodded that he was ready.

"_When I was younger I saw my daddy cry and curse at the wind. He broke his own heart as I watched as he tried to reassemble it. And my momma swore she would never let herself forget. And that was the day that I promised to never sing of love, if it does not exist. But darling you are the only exception, you are the only exception, you are the only exception, you are the only exception.  
Maybe I know, that deep in my soul, that love never lasts. We've got to find other ways to make it alone, to make a straight face. And I've always lived like this, keeping it comfortable, distance. And up until now, I've sworn to myself that I'm content of loneliness . because none of it was worth the risk. You are the only exception, you are the only exception, you are the only exception, you are the only exception.  
Whoa-ohhh. Ohhhhhh. Yeah. Whoa-ohh. I've got a tight grip on reality, but I can't let go what's in front of me here. I know your leaving in the morning when you wake up. Leave me with enough proof that it's not real. Whoa- ohhhhhhh!  
You are the only exception, you are the only exception, you are the only exception!  
You are the only exception, you are the only exception, you are the only exception, you are the only exception. And I'm on my way to believing! And I'm on my way to believing._

When we were done everyone was clapping. Even Paul. I looked at my mom and Collin and the mysterious guy and him and mom were crying. Who was this guy? Like really. Paul grabbed his stuff, then my hand and we walked back to the class room. On my desk where my stuff was, was two separate things of flowers. I looked at the cards and one said "I love you Carmen Alexia! Forever and Always, Paul." The second one was from my mom and Collin and Kate. I looked at Paul and jumped in his arms and kissed him.  
"I love you too." I said finally breaking away from the kiss. I put my other outfit on and came back to the classroom. Paul was talking to my teacher about something whatever it was, they shut up real quick.  
"Okay Carmen. Shows about over. Let's go finish it up. Jenny and Mark are ready for the finale." I nodded and kissed Paul really quick and followed her. I had a slideshow I had to do during the finale. It was pictures of rehearsals and everything, while I maintained a small lightshow. After it was all done, I went to the classroom and grabbed my stuff and left. I met Paul and everyone else outside.

"You were amazing sis. Glad we talked you into taking that class."  
"Haha big brother." I hugged him and looked at mom.  
"You were great sweetheart. Carmen, I have someone for you to meet. Carmen, this is your father. I know it's a shock but he just showed up. I swear he did. Isaac, tell her."  
"I'm sorry for leaving. I really am you guys. I just had to leave, I can't explain it. But I have another family and everything. I didn't want to leave but I did."  
"You imprinted on another woman didn't you dad?" Collin said glaring at him.  
"I did son. But I wasn't aware you knew the legends were true."  
"Yeah, I'm slightly aware, because I'm a wolf. And your daughter is the imprint of one." Dad looked at me then Paul.  
"Please take care of her Paul. I'm not going to give you the 'dad' lecture, because I've not been a dad to my kids. So all I ask is take care of her. And Collin, when you imprint, take care of her. Well I've got to go back to my family; I just stopped on my way home from a business trip. Your mom has my number if you guys need me." He hugged us and left. I just met my dad and I couldn't believe it at all. Paul wrapped his arms around me.  
"Okay, you guys ready to go? I've got a dinner ready for us at home."  
"Hell yeah mom! Food!" We all laughed at Collin and mom laughed at hit his stomach.  
"Language Collin Alexander!"  
"Yes momma." Collin might be a big bad wolf, but when mom fussed at him, he was a complete sissy. Me, Paul, Seth, and Kate went in Paul's car and left. Mom and Collin took her van with all my stuff.  
"Thanks for my flowers you guys."  
"Your welcome baby."  
"Okay, so what did you have to tell me? No more stalling."  
"Okay, please don't freak out on us Carmen. Do you remember the money they were taking up before and after the concert?"  
"Yeah, what about it?"  
"It was for Ryan's family. He went missing two weeks ago." I looked at Kate who said it.  
"Are you guy's serious?"  
"Yeah babe, we are."  
"And they needed the money why?"  
"Now, you see, that's a good question because no one really knows why." I laughed at that. I don't know why I did, but I laughed. They all looked at me with curious face.  
"I'm sorry but don't you think that's a little bit funny? They don't even know why they are collecting money?"  
"I guess you have a point there Carmen." Seth said as we got to the house. I checked the van to see if mom got my stuff and I saw she had. I went to walk into the house but Paul held me back.

"I meant and when I said I love you Carmen."  
"I know. I love you to. And Paul?"  
"Yeah babe?"  
"Don't you ever forget it."


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Twilight. Wish I did though. Oh well. All I can ask is read and review please.

It was officially winter break. And mine and Paul's four month anniversary was on Christmas Eve. Ironic right? At the moment I was studying for my final in the extra class I started taking after volleyball season was over. We did go to state, but we lost. I was taking the extra class because mom agreed to let me graduate early. I was so excited. Paul, although, didn't like it too much. He wanted me to live my teen years. And according to Jake, that's how Edward treated Bella, Nessie's mom and dad, before he changed her into a vampire. I didn't care really. I just wanted out of school.

After the fall concert, I called my dad at least once a week. He was another one that wasn't to supportive of my graduating early. I don't see why when Collin dropped out. His excuse for that was he wasn't there to talk sense into him when he phased the first time. I didn't care. I was graduating early and that is that. The search for Ryan was still ongoing. The pack still has yet to find the scent that was in my room. The scent has not showed up again either. I finished studying for the night and looked at my clock and saw that it was time to call Paul. When I called him, he didn't pick up. So I went out of my room to go find Collin since they had patrol together. Collin wasn't around and didn't answer his phone either. So I went to go find mom, who was in the kitchen.

"Mom, did Sam make Collin and Paul stay on patrol longer? Or call a meeting or something. Neither on of them answered their phone."  
"Not that I know of. Have you called anyone else?"  
"No, but I think I'll go over to Emily's."  
"Okay sweetie. Just don't be gone long. You have to take that test tomorrow."  
"Alright. Bye, love you." I grabbed my jacket and keys and went out to my jeep that my dad bought me. It only took me five minutes to get to Emily's. When I got there, I just walked right in. All the imprints were sitting in the living room. Even Kate.  
"What's going on?"  
"Did Paul not call and tell you?"  
"No, tell me what?"  
"They found Ryan Carmen. He's living with my family now." I looked at Nessie who came through the door.  
"Why's he living with you guys?" They looked at each other. Emily sighed and answered me.  
"Paul and Collin found him in the forest. He was attacked by a vampire. The vampire was the scent that was in your room. Seth and Brady killed the vampire while Paul and Collin took Ryan to the only person that could help him."  
"My grandfather said Ryan would live with us as soon as the change is complete."  
"Wait, do mean, he's a vampire now?"  
"He will be. In three days. I don't know what it's like going through the change, but it can be painful. Or so I've heard." I just nodded.  
"So the question now is, why did Paul not call me? Or answer my calls?"  
"We don't know. But you can ask him. They are all here." I looked at Kate who looked terrified. She just found out yesterday about everything when Seth phased in front of her because of Brady. I heard the door open and Sam was the first one in the door. Paul followed shortly after him. I took off running and jumped into his arms and kissed him.

"Does this kiss mean I'm forgiving for not calling you?"  
"Hell no. I was worried. It's going to take a lot of convincing for me to forgive you on your first mistake." And I kissed him again, but this time with more passion.  
"I'll take whatever punishment you give me." He looked up and started laughing. I turned to see what he was laughing at and saw Kate giving Seth an ultimatum. I looked at Kim and Jared and she was whispering something in his ear. Next thing you know, Jared giggled. The guys heard it. And from that point on, Jared and the pack, would never forget the day Jared giggled. We talked for a while and when I started to yawn, Collin and Paul made me go home. Collin drove and I decided to sit in the backseat. Next thing I knew, I fell asleep. I woke up when Paul laid me down on my bed. I looked up at him when he was getting ready to leave.  
"Don't leave. Stay here with me."  
"I would but I don't feel like hearing your brother bitch."  
"My brother will live. And I know my mom won't mind."  
"Okay then. Go back to sleep."  
"No, I can't now that I'm awake."  
"Okay then."  
"I still haven't picked your punishment you know."  
"Oh really?"  
"Yeah really." I moved and sat on his lap and kissed him even with more passion than earlier. He responded almost immediately. We deepened the kiss and I slid my hand up his shirt and felt his abs, then I decided the shirt had to go. I guess he thought the same thing cause mine was gone after his. He started kissing a trail down my jaw line to my neck and softly bit my neck and he kissed that spot and made his way back to my lips. We were deep into I didn't hear my door open.

"You stupid fucker! Get your hands off of my sister!" I jumped and looked at Collin.  
"Get the hell out Collin!" I yelled at Collin and tried to push him out of my room.  
"No Carmen! I was tolerate with you dating him, but this is too damn far. Now I know why you really want to graduate early. So you can do whatever you want to with that dumbass!"  
"Collin? Carmen? What's going on?" I saw my mom and I looked at Paul and back to my mom.  
"Your daughter was on the verge of screwing Paul. That's what."  
"Well I can see that Collin. I'm not blind and I sure as hell wasn't born yesterday. So what? They are in love already. Can't you tell by looking at them? I know you love your sister but you really do need to lay off."  
"Yeah, whatever. Just don't knock her up till you guys are married Paul."  
"Are you giving me permission to ask her?"  
"Yes, just don't ask her now. It's too early."  
"I know Collin. I wasn't planning on it anyways." Collin walked to me, took his shirt off and handed to me and kissed my forehead.  
"I love you sis, remember that." He didn't give anyone an explanation. He just left. My mom was confused and I broke out into hysterics. My brother just ran away from home.

~~

I know it's taken me a while to update. Things have been pretty crazy. But what did you think? Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Twilight. I just play with the characters. Thanks for all the reviews I got!

Collin left last week. He called me every day and only me. He never told me where he was at. He never told me the real reason why he left. He just said he needed to leave to think. I was okay with that. When I talked to him yesterday, he told me he imprinted, and told me he was coming back next week. I was excited. I was told to tell Sam he imprinted and that was all. I mean, what else could I tell him anyways, right? I had no clue where he was or anything. I just agreed with him and called Sam and told him. Not long after that, the whole pack knew he imprinted. No one knew who she was though due to the fact he hasn't phased since he left. Paul had been keeping our kisses short and sweet since Collin left. That night, I saw him blush for the first time when my mom started to ask questions.

I finished getting ready to go to Paul's. I was finally going to meet his mom. I had been to Paul's house a few times, but never met her, and she lives in the apartment below him and owns the little sewing shop beside of it. I grabbed my jacket and put it on, grabbed my purse and keys and headed on to Paul's. I sent him a text before I pulled out telling him I was on my way. When I got there, Paul met me at my car. He opened my door and when I got out he picked me up and spun me around and kissed me. I tried to deepen the kiss, but he wouldn't let me. He sat me down and grabbed my hand and led me to his mom's. As soon as he opened the door, I was pulled into a hug.

"It is so nice to finally meet you Carmen!" I hugged her back.  
"It's nice to meet you too."  
"Okay mom, you can let go now. You're going to suffocate her."  
"It's fine Paul."  
"Yeah, Paul listen to your imprint. At least I won't have to listen to her fuss about something like Rachael did. I can already tell." We all laughed at this. "Speaking of which, she called me today. Wanting to know where you were and why you haven't called her since you guys broke up."  
"Well, she should know from Jake. I'm with someone that makes me happy. And not with someone that makes me want to rip their head of like a vampire."  
"Sweetie, let's not talk about what you do here please. I heard enough of it when you first phased."  
"I thought Sam wouldn't let you guys tell anyone but the imprints?" Paul looked at me and looked at his mom then back at me.  
"Sam let me tell mom because she saw me phase right after I phased the first time. It was the third day to be exact. I'll never forget the day."  
"Yeah, and I won't either. I came home to everything being a disaster area and Paul fighting with Embry out back. I tried to calm him down, but Sam pulled me back and Paul phased into a giant grey wolf. So, they sat me down, and told me everything. Then, a few months ago, I hear Paul and Rachael fighting and I looked out the window and saw her loading her stuff into her car and she took off. Paul came in and told me he imprinted on you. I don't think I've ever seen him so happy."  
"I'm glad I make him happy, because he sure does make me happy." I looked up at him and he kissed my forehead. We talked for a little bit more, and then we sat down and ate supper. After we ate, Paul's mom decided we were going to watch some movies. We ended up watching 'Labyrinth' with David Bowie. I was happy with it, because I loved it. Paul mumbled something about him rather watch 'Dirty Dancing.' After that movie, and two others, I decided I should go home. My mom was going to a doctor's and nurse's convention to Seattle and I promised her I'd help her pack. Paul walked me out to my car and started my car for me before I left.

"So what are you doing tomorrow babe?"  
"Well, I'll be home alone for three days and I'll probably go help Emily out to have something to do after I clean up the house a little bit? Why?"  
"Because, the guys were talking about all the one's with imprints heading up to the city for a day of fun before you and Claire and Ness go back to school. Well, school for you and Claire. Edward teaches Ness the majority of her school work. So, we are going to go to the movies and the indoor amusement park or something. What do you think?"  
"I think it sounds great. I better go or mom's going to think I abanded her. I'll see you tomorrow."  
"Okay, I'll pick you up about nine okay?"  
"Okay. I'll call you when I get home." I reached up and kissed him. Once again, I tried to deepen the kiss, but I failed.  
"Nice try babe, but my mom's watching us."  
"And your point?"  
"She'll embarrass me at the shop with pictures." I tried to hold in a laugh, but I failed.  
"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow." He kissed me one more time and hugged me and I left. When I got home, my mom was on the phone. I came in at the end of the conversation.

"Alright, thanks for telling me Sam. Alright, good-bye."  
"Hi mom. Sorry I'm late."  
"It's okay Carmen. Emily and Sam called and told me about the plan for tomorrow. Sounds like you girls will get at least half of the day to yourselves."  
"Paul didn't tell me anything like that."  
"He probably didn't know. Emily said that Kim wants to start looking at dresses and that she wants you in the wedding. But I think you already answered her on that."  
"I did. So, are we gonna pack or not?"  
"Yeah, I'm going to get my suitcase out of the attic." While she done that I called Paul; mom was right, he didn't know about the girl's day. After I got off of the phone, I went and helped mom. When I got into her room, I saw she had four suitcases instead of her normal two.

"Momma, I thought you were only going for three days."  
"Oh, I am. The other two are for you. I forgot to mention that you guys are going to be staying for two days."  
"Oh, okay." We talked a little while we packed. After we packed her stuff, she helped me pack my stuff. After that, we both went to bed.

That morning, I decided I'd take a shower before I left. I made mom some French toast before she left, and after she left, I took my shower and got ready. When I got out of the shower I saw that I only had 15 minutes before Paul got there. I decided to just scrunch my hair instead of straighten it like I usually did. As soon as I pulled my Converses on, Paul got there. I went downstairs to let him in.

"You ready babe?"  
"Yeah, just let me grab my stuff."  
"Did you know we were staying in a hotel?"  
"Not until my mom told me after I got off the phone with you last night."  
"Yeah, they decided to call me this morning and tell me."  
"Why'd they do that for?" He just shrugged. I put my jacket on and grabbed my suitcase, my duffle, and my purse and we went. We were taking my jeep because it had more room in it than Paul's truck did and Embry and Leah were riding with us. They were the only ones without imprints and I felt sorry for them. Leah didn't even know if she could imprint, let alone have kids. 

I guess I ended up falling asleep because when I woke up we were at our hotel and everyone else was there too. I grabbed my purse and got out of the jeep. And Kim met me with a hug.  
"Oh my gosh I can't wait till tomorrow when we go shopping! I'm so excited! Thank you so much for agreeing to be in the wedding."  
"Your welcome Kim. I've always wanted to be in a wedding if that makes you even more happy."  
"Oh it does." We broke off into a conversation with the other girls and even Leah, while the guys got our rooms. Leah and her mom were over the decorating and everything. We were still talking when I felt arms wrap around my waist. I turned to see Paul there.

"There's someone that wants to meet us in a few. Let's take our stuff to the room and we'll go meet them and then we'll meet everyone else later."  
"Okay then, let's go." We took our stuff up and I changed my shirt since it was wrinkled were I was asleep. After I changed, I went back into the room and saw that Paul had a white t-shirt that fit him perfectly with a leather jacket. I walked over to him and kissed him.

"It was wrong to hold off a kiss until now mister."  
"I'm sorry babe."  
"It's okay. Well, I guess we should go meet this person?" I asked him looking up at him. He nodded and kissed me again and I grabbed my purse and we left.

So, who do you think it is they are going to meet? All I have to say is review and guess.


	11. Chapter 11

We left the hotel and went to a restaurant across the street. When Paul said someone wanted to see me, I thought it was Collin, but I didn't see his truck anywhere. I didn't see any car that I recognized at all. When we went into the restaurant, Paul led me to a table where a man and a girl that looked my age were sitting.

"Carmen, this is my dad Will, and my sister Chrissie." He said after hugging them both.  
"It's nice to meet you Carmen. When Paul called me last night and told me you guys were coming to town, I thought it'd be a great time for me and Chrissie to meet you."  
"It's nice to meet you both." I said as we sat down.  
"Due to your reaction, I bet my brother has never talked about us."  
"Your right; since we have been together I have never heard of you guys."  
"I'm sorry I haven't told you about my dad and sister. Dad, do you want to tell her or shall I?"  
"You can son." Paul nodded and turned to me.  
"When I was fifteen, I, dad and Chrissie came up here while mom was on a trip with her friends from high school. We came to this restaurant, my dad saw this waitress, and he finally imprinted. Just like your dad almost. So, he told mom he had to leave and that she would know why soon enough. Chrissie and mom never really got alone so she went to live with dad. Mom was fine with it. I phased a year later, and mom found out dad had imprinted and she was finally fine with it. Now, they are friends and Chrissie stays with us from time to time."  
"Your dad and I were the only ones that kept phasing with the other's grandparents. We felt like someone had to protect the tribe and the people. We both ended up getting married. Then, tragically, we both imprinted after marriage."  
"Wow, I didn't know about any of that."  
"The only guys that know about it are Jared and Sam. I don't know why, I just don't talk about it."  
"It's fine Paul. It really is." After I said that, the waitress came and took our orders. We talked about different things. We learned about each other a little more.  
"So Chrissie, is your name short for something or what?"  
"Uh, yeah, it's short for Christine."  
"That's a really pretty name. So do you guys have any embarrassing stories on Paul?"  
"Dad, Chris, please don't."  
"Oh, but you know that's what little sister's are good for this kind of stuff."  
"There was this one time, when he started playing baseball for the first time, he hit a homerun, and ran the bases the wrong way. But that's not the really embarrassing one is it Chrissie?"  
"Nope, but, I must explain something before I tell you this story. I look that I might be your age and still in school, but I'm not. I'm Paul's twin. With that said, I can tell the story. It was eight grade year. I was at cheer practice and Paul came to ask out one of the girls on the squad. When he did, he stuttered and fainted."  
"Are you serious? You fainted?"  
"No, I tripped, backwards." I started laughing and Paul's dad and Chrissie was laughing while Paul was hiding his head in his hands. We were still laughing when my phone started to ring. I looked at the caller ID and saw it was Collin.

"Paul, Collin is calling me. I'm going to step outside and talk to him okay?"  
"Yeah, sure go ahead. Maybe I can find out a way to get rid of this embarrassment." I laughed and answered my phone.

"Collin? Where are you? Do you know how worried I have been?"  
"I'm sorry Carmen. I really am. I'm at the hotel in my room. I'm supposed to be meeting my imprint in a few. She's with her dad and her brother and his girlfriend. You guys are going to love her and-  
"Wait, Collin, what's her name?"  
"Her name's Christine. Why?"  
"Oh goodness Collin, Paul is going to kill you."  
"Why is Paul going to kill me?"  
"Because your imprint, is Paul's twin sister; I'm with Paul now, his dad, and Chrissie."  
"Are you serious!"  
"Dead serious, do you want me to tell them or are you going to surprise us? We are at the restaurant across from the hotel."  
"I guess I'll just come over there. I'll see you in a few minutes."  
"Okay, bye, and good luck." We hung up and I went back inside and sat down.

"Is he back yet? Sam told me about the note."  
"Yeah, he's at the hotel." As I finished my sentence I looked at Christine and I saw her eyes get big. I guess Paul saw it too because he turned to see what she was looking at.  
"Uh, hey guys. How's it going?"  
"Collin! What are you doing here?"  
"I'm here to see my sister. That's why I'm here."  
"But I thought you were going to introduce me to your friends this week?"  
"Well, you have already meet my sister Carmen, and Paul, who is your brother I'm guessing and my sister's boyfriend."  
"Wait, what's going on here."  
"Paul, let's go outside. Now, please. You too Collin." Me and Chrissie led the guys outside.  
"Now, someone tell me what the hell is going on." Paul said looking from me to Chrissie to Collin.  
"Well, I'm just going to come out and say it, and you have every right to get mad at me because I know I got mad at you when you imprinted on my sister, so, I imprinted on your sister Paul."  
"YOU IMPRINTED ON HER?" Paul and his dad yelled this at the same time.

Ha! I bet no one thought that it was going to be Paul's dad did you? I had to make it different. Too many stories where Paul hated his dad. So, tell me what you think and review please.


	12. Chapter 12

Woo! Thanks for the reviews you guys! Keep them coming. Sorry I haven't written in a while. My laptop charger broke and I just got a new one and all my stuff was on my computer. So, the story has been cooking up in my head so enjoy!

During the fight that Paul started with Collin, I stormed off and went to the hotel and locked myself in our bathroom and started to get ready for the night out. I knew that we were going to some restaurant, but that was all I knew. I came out of the bathroom in my towel and noticed that Paul wasn't back yet, which just pissed me off even more. I grabbed the outfit that I wear when he pisses me off and started to get dressed. Paul and Kate like to call it "My little tease" outfit. I don't understand why though. All I know is that it drives Paul crazy when I wear it. It's my tightest pair of jeans and my Monster shirt. I'm all covered and such, but it looks like my clothes are painted on. I finished getting ready and came out of the bathroom and discovered that he had returned.

"Why did you start that fight with my brother, Paul?" I asked before I gave him a chance to speak.  
"He imprinted on my sister, that's why," he said angrily.  
"Well you imprinted on me, HIS sister. So what's the fucking difference?"  
"I don't know. I guess I just overreacted a little."  
" You think?" I said while sitting down on the bed across from him to put my shoes on.  
"I'm sorry Carmen. I really am," he said while walking over to me. I looked up at him and saw that he was on the verge of tears.  
"Of course I forgive you, Paul. Just please, never fight with my brother again."  
"I promise I won't. I love you Carmen, I love you so much," and then he kissed me. I broke the kiss because I was still aggravated with him.  
"I love you too Paul. But we're gonna be late, so you better get ready," I told him and stood up. He nodded and got up and changed his shirt and put his jacket on. I put mine on and grabbed my purse and we left.

Dinner was really great. Besides the fact that I ended up wearing Seth's beer because he spilled it while the guys were watching the game and he got mad and well, yeah. After that, Paul and I went shopping. I got some Christmas presents and got my mom a snow globe for her birthday. After that, we went back to the hotel and I got ready for bed.

"Are you going to ignore me all night, Carmen?" Paul asked me as I crawled into the bed.  
"Nope, I'm just really tired and I'm going to bed," I told him. I rolled over and attempted to go to sleep. It didn't really happen because Paul started tickling me.  
"I'm going to tickle you until you talk to me Carmen."  
"Stop it Paul!" I said between laughs.  
"Nope, just talk to me. That's all you got to do," he said while laughing at me squirming.  
"Fine! What do you want to talk about?" He stopped and looked at me. "And don't you dare tell me you wanna talk about the weather."  
"I didn't want to talk about the weather. Kim wanted me to ask you how you felt about us singing at the ceremony and doing a few songs at the reception." I was completely stunned when he asked me what Kim wanted us to do.  
"Well, of course I wanna do it! Why wouldn't I?" I said smiling.  
"And then there's something else, but it'll have to wait till we get back home," he said. I just nodded.  
"Okay, now, I am going to bed." I was almost asleep and I could have sworn I heard Paul say "I love you." I just pushed it to the side and I let sleep take over.

Two weeks after our trip, we were getting ready for the wedding, three months early. Why that early? Because Jared couldn't keep it in his pants and they were going to have a little bundle of joy in 9 months. Oh joy. I was putting my bridesmaid dress on when my phone went off. I looked at the screen and saw that it was Jared calling.

"Hello?" I answered slightly confused.  
"Carmen? It's Seth. Kate told me to call you since her phone was dead. She has the table ready and is waiting on you. The guys are ready as well," he said.  
"Alrighty then. Tell her that I'll be there in a second," I replied then I hung up. I grabbed my camera case and told the girls that I'd see them in an hour. Me being the one taking pictures of the guest as they signed in, had to be the first one ready, but instead of me putting my dress on, I just put on a simple tea-dress. It was the same colors that Kim and Jared had picked out for the wedding and Kate had the same dress, so it all worked out. Before I went to the table, I went to Brady, who was in charge of the music.

"Hey Bray, you got my CD ready for the wedding?" I asked him.  
"Yeah, it's ready for when its time. You need anything else?" He asked looking at me.  
"No, that's it. I'll see you later then." He hugged me and I went to go find Kate.

"Oh my goodness, it's about time you got here. Kim said not to unlock the door until you got here and got set up," Kate said while turning her IPod off.  
"Well all I have to do is put the camera on the tripod and I'll be ready, so you can go ahead and unlock it." I told her while getting my camera out. She nodded and walked down the stairs to the door. As soon as she got sat down, people started to come in. The first people to show up were the Cullen's. I never met them until today, but I knew it had to be them because Ness was with them in her bridesmaid dress.

"Hello Carmen, Kate," Nessie said. "I would like you guys to meet my family. This is my father and my mother, Edward and Bella. My aunts Alice and Rosalie, and my uncles Jasper and Emmett. And these are my grandparents, Carlisle and Esme," she said rather quietly. I guess she didn't want people to hear her. Kate and I just nodded their way. They just signed their names and went on into the sanctuary. All the time, I was wondering where Ryan was.

There wasn't that many people that showed up to the wedding. Before I knew it, it was time for the wedding to start. I took the camera down had handed it to Kate. After that, I went back to the room where the girls were getting ready so I could put mine on. Kim looked absolutely beautiful in her dress. Leah and Sue had done amazing on the decorating. Everything was perfect.

"You ready Kim?" Leah asked her and she nodded. Leah, Emily, Nessie, and I were all bridesmaids and Claire was her flower girl. We grabbed our flowers and got ready to go meet the groomsmen. I was walking down with Paul, of course, and of course Emily was walking down with Sam. Leah was walking down with Embry, which she was not happy about, but she got over it. As me and Paul were walking down, he started whispering to me.

"You look absolutely beautiful, Cameron." I just smiled really big and blushed. I didn't say anything back to him. After Kim walked down, it was my time to shine. Kim really wanted me to sing "Ours" by Taylor Swift, and of course I agreed. I looked to the back of the church to where my brother was and nodded to him that I was ready for him to start the music.

_Elevator buttons and morning air. Stranger's silence makes me wanna take the stairs. If you were here, we'd laugh about their vacant stares. But right now, my time is theirs. Seems like there's always someone who disapproves. They'll judge it like they know about me and you. And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do. The jury's out, but choice is you._

_So don't you worry your pretty little mind, people throw rocks at things that shine. And life makes love look hard. The stakes are high, the water's rough, but this love is ours._

_You never know what people have up their sleeves. Ghosts from your past gonna jump out at me. Lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss smiles, but I don't care, 'cause right now you're mine._

_And you'll say, don't you worry your pretty little mind. People throw rocks at things that shine. And life makes love look hard. The stakes are high, the water's rough, but this love is ours._

_And it's not theirs to speculate if it's wrong and your hands are tough but they are where mine belong in. I'll fight their doubt and give you faith with this song for you. 'Cause I love the gap between your teeth, and I love the riddles that you speak. And any snide remarks from my father about your tattoos, will be ignored, 'cause my heart is yours._

_So don't you worry your pretty little mind, people throw rocks at things that shine. And life makes love look hard. And don't you worry your pretty little mind, people throw rocks at things that shine. But they can't take what's ours; they can't take what's ours. The stakes are high, the water's rough, but this love is ours._

The wedding and the reception was amazing. What surprised us, is that my brother proposed. Paul was fuming, but he got over it. I was happy for them. After that, Collin and Paul went off to talk about something. Jared apparently had no idea that I was going to sing at the wedding, but he loved it. Now, a month after the wedding, Kim had texted me saying she needed me, ASAP. So I grabbed the jeep keys and went over to their house. Jared and pretty much the rest of the pack were on patrol because of a vampire. I didn't even bother to knock and I just walked right on in.

"Kim? Where you at?" I hollered.  
"Upstairs bathroom," she yelled back. I walked up the stairs and saw her sitting on the side of the bathtub, with about six boxes of pregnancy tests around her. I just looked up at her.  
"Are you?" was all I asked her.  
"I'm pretty sure. They all have said positive, but I need you to take me to the doctor so I can find out for sure. I want to get rid of all these too before Jared finds them. If I really am, I'm going to use it as Jared's birthday present in two weeks," she told me.  
"Alrighty then. Start bagging these up and we'll go to the doctor now," she nodded and grabbed a trash bag from the cabinet and started throwing the stuff away. She got ready and we went. I told her I would stay out in the waiting room until she needed me, if she needed me. She came out twenty minutes later with a folder in her hand.

"Well, looks like you're going to be an aunt. Times three," she said smiling.  
"Wait, triplets?"  
"Yeah, that's what they're thinking already," she told me.  
"Oh that's amazing Kimmy!" I hugged her and we went back to her house.

Okay guys! There it finally is. I'll probably more than likely be finishing this one up soon so I can really start working on my other story. So, review and let me know what you guys think of this one!


	13. Chapter 13

So it had been two weeks since Kim found out she was pregnant and today was Jared's birthday, also the day she finds out if she's having triplets. They saw three at the last appointment, but the X-Ray tech then wasn't really that great and she sometimes got them wrong, so today she was going to see Carlisle, just to make sure. And she was making me go with her. Now, I don't have anything against the Cullen's, but Paul doesn't really like it when I come home smelling like them. So here we were, going down the road that led to their giant house. It seemed like it would never end. When we got there, we were greeted at the door by Alice.

"Hello there Kim, Carmen," Alice said. I could faintly hear Rose say, "Yay, humans." She didn't seem too excited about us being there. "Carlisle is waiting in his study for you. Just follow me." We followed her up at least three flights of stairs. We walked, slowly, but Alice seemed to just be dancing up the stairs. When we finally got there, Carlisle was talking to someone inside what I assumed as his study. When she came out, my heart dropped. It was Nessie.

"Oh, hello there," Nessie said smiling.  
"They are both thinking, and hoping, that you won't tell Jacob or anyone else that they are here," Edward said walking out with Bella. How'd he know that?  
"I know that because I can read your mind. Some of us vampires have what you would call, super powers. Alice can tell the future, Jasper can control your emotions, Bella can throw a shield around her and anyone that she wants to, and Nessie can show you her memories and what she's seen by simply touching you," Edward explained. I looked at Kim and she just nodded. Why had no one felt the need to tell me this before? Edward chuckled and he left with Bella right behind him.  
"Don't worry you guys, I won't tell anyone about this," Nessie told us before following her parents.  
"Well Kim, whenever you're ready, we'll being the ultrasound," Carlisle said.  
"Uhm, will you go in there with me Carmen?" She asked me.  
"Of course I will!" I told her. Carlisle nodded and motioned us to go into his study. He set Kim up to some heart monitors and instructed her to lie down on the table and remove her pants for the ultrasound. Now, I didn't know it was going to be that type of ultrasound and thank the Lord my phone went off about that time. I looked down and saw it was Paul calling me. I looked at Kim and told her I was going to step outside and answer it.

"Hey Paul," I said answering.  
"Actually it's your brother. My phone is dead. I wanted to tell you this before Paul did. I bought me an apartment. The bottom half of it is an abandoned studio like place. I was wondering if you'd like it to have as a photography studio. For like your Christmas/Birthday present," He told me.  
"Oh my goodness Collin! That sounds amazing! Of course I'd like to have it!"  
"Awesome! I'd hate to have it just being used for storage. I knew you would need a studio of some sort one day," he said.  
"Collin, you're simply the best big brother ever!" I told him. "But I really have to go, I am, uhm, kinda busy. So, I shall talk to you later. Alright?"  
"Yeah, okay. I'll see you tonight at the bonfire for Jared's birthday."  
"Alrighty, love you Collin."  
" Love you too Carmen." And he hung up. I walked back into the room as soon as Kim was putting her pants back on. She smiled and thanked Carlisle and added the ultrasound pictures he printed off for her into the folder she received the other day. We went back downstairs and told everyone bye.  
"Congrats, Kim, and have fun," Alice said smiling. Kim smiled back at her. We walked outside and I didn't say anything till I started driving back down the road.  
"So, are we having triple baby power?"  
"Oh yes, we so totally are. And thankfully, Carlisle said they probably won't be identical."  
"Well, that's a good thing," I said. We went on to the beach to start setting up for the bonfire. Kim had it exactly planned out on how she was telling Jared. I told her as much as I did not want to be tortured for being the only one, beside Nessie of course, that knew, that I'd tell them with her. We had finally finished setting up when Paul and Jared finally showed up.

"It's about time you to lazy bums got here," I told Paul when I walked up to him. He grinned and bent down and kissed me. His tongue was begging for entrance, but I wouldn't allow it. "Not here," I whispered and grinned and winked at him and walked off. He growled at me and came running up behind me and picked me up and spun me around. He sat me back down and turned me to face him.  
"You have no idea what you do to me when you walk away from me like that, you little tease," he growled at me again.  
"Sounds like a personal problem to me," I told him. I smiled up at him and kissed him again. "Let's go eat. I know you have to be hungry."  
"You better believe I am!" He said and took off running leaving me behind. I just laughed and followed him. All the guys were waiting on the girls to get their food first. I fixed me a plate and sat in my usual spot with Paul. Billy was going to tell the stories later tonight, after Jared opens his presents of course. When we all finished eating, and the boys demolished the cake, Jared was getting antsy about the presents. He was worse than a 6 year old. No exaggeration either. Paul handed Jared the one from him first. I knew what it was, because I was the one that went with him to get it. Paul had been meaning to get him a new X-Box controller, seeing that he broke his other one over Embry's head, four years ago. Jared opened it and just laughed.

"It's about damn time I got a new one from your ass! Did Carmen put you up to this?" I just shook my head laughing. Jared went through the rest of the presents, and then when he was done, he got a confused look on his face. "Kim," he said not looking over at her, "does your present from you come later tonight?" When he said that, Kim's face got so red and I started laughing.  
"Actually no. Carmen?" I nodded and stood up and walked up to her. "You won't be getting anything like for a few months." She started.  
"Nine months, actually," I finished. Jared's eyes got really big and he started grinning ear to ear. So did Emily, a very pregnant Emily. She had to be almost ready to pop.  
"Kim, you're pregnant?" She nodded.  
"Times three!" I told them.  
"Wait, triplets! I get three kids!" And Kim nodded and Jared got up and hugged her and spun her around and kissed her. "How long have you known?"  
"About two weeks, that morning I was really bad sick and I thought it was the shrimp from the night before? Yeah, since then."  
"Awe babe, I can't wait," he said and kissed her again.  
"Oh shit!" We heard come from Emily. We knew something had to be up because Emily never cussed unless she was really mad.  
"What's wrong, Emily?" Sam said rushing to her side.  
"I think, my water just broke," she said smiling

So, what did you guys think? Review please


	14. Chapter 14

We had been at the hospital for what seemed like hours, but had only been thirty minutes. Sam, Leah, and Kim were in the room with Emily. She wanted Kim in there so she knew what to expect in about eight months and Leah was in there because it was her cousin. Talk about awkward. So Paul, Jared, Jake, Embry, Quill, Brady, and Collin had left me, Nessie, Chrissie with Claire while they went and got food. Claire had fallen asleep in my lap as soon as Quill left, which was ten minutes ago. Nessie and Chrissie were talking about some kind of fashion week and stuff like that.

The guys finally came back twenty minutes later with bags full of food. Claire woke up because they were so damn loud. She threw a book at Quill when he called her a lazy bum. This kid is going to be my favorite kid, ever. We sat there for another hour. Finally, Sam came out of Emily's room with a baby wrapped in a blue blanket in his arms. I've never seen him so happy in my life.

"Everybody, meet Alexander Uley," he said smiling big. Nessie, Chrissie, and Claire went to see him first. I just sat there and wondered what it'd be like to have Paul's children. I knew it was gonna happen one day, and I kinda can't wait when it does happen.  
"You gonna go hold him?" Paul leaned over and asked me.  
"Nah, I let the family have all the time they want with him. Where are Seth and Kate, by the way?" I asked just noticing they wasn't there.  
"Uhm, didn't Kate tell you?" Paul asked.  
"Tell me what?"  
"That she's moving in with Seth. They decided it at the wedding." He explained.  
"No, she didn't tell me. But I'm ready to go home. I'm tired."  
"Alright, I'll go get my truck."  
"I'm going to go tell Emily bye." I walked into her room and saw Emily laying there with little Alexander. "Congrats you two," I told her and Sam, who was sitting beside her.  
"You want to hold him?" Emily asked.  
"Oh, not yet. Paul and I are leaving. I'm going home. I'm really tired. It's been a long day."  
"Alright then, tell your mom I said hello when you get home," Emily told me.  
"Oh, she's at another nursing convention for the week. I've been at home with Kate and Paul." I told her. "But I'll text her later and tell her you said hello." Sam whispered something in Emily's ear and her eyes got big and he left.  
"Alright chicky, here's my speech," Emily started. "I know you and Paul will one day have a family, but please wait to start it till after you're married, okay?" Oh great, here we go.  
"Uhm, of course. I'd like to finish school first," I replied.  
"Good, because, well, if you don't, you might end up like Kimmy here and end up with three little Paul's running around all at once. Lord help us if your children end up anything like him," she said laughing.  
"Oh dear, that'd be just horrible. We don't need more than one hot-headed wolf," Leah added. I just laughed.  
"Trust me, if anything happens, I'll make sure he uses protection. I'm already on the pill. I have been for about two years now." I informed them. "But I'm going to get out of here before Paul thinks I bailed out on him," I hugged Emily and gave little Alexander a kiss, and hugged Leah and Kim. As I hugged Kim, she whispered in my ear.  
"If anything happens, call me in the morning so we can talk about it," she said trying to hold back a giggle. I laughed and left the room. Paul was already waiting in the truck. His usually tan skin looked pale. Kinda like a vampire.

"Babe, you're starting to look like the Cullen's," I said jokingly.  
"Uhm, me and Sam just had a little conversation," he said putting the truck in drive.  
"Probably can't be as bad as the one Emily, Leah, and Kim gave me."  
"Try me. Look in the glove box and look at what him and Jared done," he said.  
"Okay," I opened it up, and about ten boxes of condoms sat in there, and one box of a morning after pill for me. "Are you serious!" I said a little loudly. I put my head in my hands trying to hide my blushing face from Paul.  
"Babe, don't be embarrassed. I did it to Jared and Sam too. I should've seen it coming. I really should have," I looked over at him and scooted over the seat to sit next to him and I laid my head on his arm. He kissed the top of my head and went back to driving. Collin had already moved into his apartment and Kate was with Seth doing who knows what, so me and Paul had the house to ourselves. He put his truck into park when we got there and turned and started kissing me. This time when his tongue begged for entrance, I let it. We got out of the truck and I wrapped my legs around his waist and he started walking to the door. Then I remembered I had locked it.  
"Damn it to hell," I mumbled against his lips. I unwrapped my legs from his waist and broke the kiss. I then realized that my keys were in my purse. My purse was in my Jeep. My Jeep was unfortunately at the beach still. "Damn it!" I said.  
"What's wrong babe?"  
"My keys are in my purse which is in my Jeep at the beach," I said.  
"I can go get it if you'd like," he suggested. Then I remembered that we had a spare key for the backdoor.  
"No, that's fine. There's a key at the backdoor, we can go in from there." We walked around back and I got the key and unlocked the door. We went upstairs to my room and as soon as my door shut, Paul's lips were on mine again. We made our way to my bed and we had lost our shirts in the process. Then, all of a sudden, Paul broke the kiss and this time, I was the one that growled.  
"What the hell, Paul?"  
"I need to do this first, before anything happens. Carmen Alexia, I love you with all my heart. I'll never love anyone else. I will be your best friend, your lover, your protector. And now, all I want," and at that he reached in his pockets and pulled out a little black velvet box and I gasped. "Is for you to be my wife. Carmen Alexia, will you marry me?" I couldn't even speak. I had started crying. I just nodded and threw my arms around him.  
"Of course I'll marry you, Paul. I love you so much," and I kissed him. He laughed and he grabbed my hand and put the ring on my finger. It was so beautiful. It was white gold with a diamond cut out in the shape of a heart with two smaller diamonds on each side. "Hey Paul, I really do love you. And promise me one thing?"  
"Yeah babe, what is it," he said kissing my forehead.  
"Don't you ever forget it," I said pulling him to me, restarting our heated make-out session. I was ready to give him every little bit of me. Ryan had tried countless times to get me to sleep with him. But now, with Paul, I was ready. Paul seemed to know what I was wanting.  
"Are you sure you want this?"  
"Of course I'm sure, Paul. I love you and I plan on being with you forever. And I promise I won't have any regrets," I told him.  
"Okay then. Just tell me," I shut him up by kissing him again.  
"I'll let you know when I need you to stop, okay. I know you're not going to hurt me," I said smiling and I kissed him, again. And then, I just knew, I'd always be his and he will always be mine.

So…what did y'all think? Hmmmmm? ;) Review please


	15. Chapter 15

So, how's it going? How'd you guys like that last chapter? I hope you liked it. It was one of my favorites to write. I'll only be writing like, five chapters at the least, and then Don't You Ever Forget It will be finished. These last few chapters are going to be time spaced out too. I'm giving you guys a warning; you're going to probably hate me when I finish this story. But don't fret, there will be a sequel with that said, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

Paul got called into work early that morning. I wasn't too happy about it at all. Last night had been absolutely amazing. I looked over at my clock and realized it was Monday. Well shit, I had school. I went to my bathroom and looked in the mirror and saw that Paul had left a few visible love marks. Damn him. I took a shower and put a sweater on that covered all his love marks. I shook my head when I remembered I had to call Kim. I decided I'd call her on my way to school. I grabbed my stuff and walked outside and found that someone had brought me my Jeep. I got in and found a note on the steering wheel.

_Sorry I didn't tell you good-bye this morning, love. I really hope you don't regret last night, because I sure don't. I love you Carmen, my future wife. Love, Paul._

Awe, how sweet of him. I started my car and grabbed my phone and called Kim. She screamed into the phone as soon as she answered, and from there on, I explained everything that happened and continued my journey to school.

I didn't see Kate till English, that I now had with her. There, I cornered her and started interrogating her.  
"Why the hell did you not tell me you were moving in with Seth?" I hissed at her. She blushed slightly and reached into her bag and put something onto her hand.  
"He bought me a promise ring and asked me to move in with him. He promised we wouldn't do anything till we were married, unless I really wanted to. But why am I explaining myself when I see love marks peeping out from your sweater."  
"Are they noticeable?"  
"No, it's just the way you are sitting. So spill, what happened?"  
"Well, you and Seth are promised, but Paul and I are, well, engaged," I told her while smiling showing her the ring. She gasped and shrieked and the teacher yelled at us.  
"And obviously you two slept together last night as well?" she asked quietly. I just nodded and blushed. Our next class was AP junior history, which was strictly history about the history on the Res. Kate and I knew pretty much everything and we were passing with straight A's. It was kinda hard to fail, because one, I'm me, and two, our boyfriends were the center of the subject. If we needed help, Leah or one of the guys would help us. Today, class was a breeze. We just watched a documentary on people around La Push and Forks claiming to see "The La Push Giants," and took notes on it. When it was done, Leah started to teach.

"Now, I'm not telling you guys to try and find these so called giants, because you might run into a "cold-one," she said getting a laugh from the class. "But what I want, is you to conduct an interview with your families, and families only, about them. It is due next Monday. Tomorrow, we will come up with questions for your interviews," she said as the bell rang. "Kate, Carmen, will you come here for a moment?" She asked us. "I don't want you guys doing this assignment. It will be way too easy for you. Act like you're doing it, but really, I need you guys researching the Seattle volleyball team for your sake Carmen."  
"Why me?"  
"They called me Saturday asking for a video from one of your games. They are offering you a full scholarship. So you could do that while you go to photography school. Now, go to class before you're late." She said smiling. We left class and parted ways as I went to art for last period. I quit choir because I needed to focus more on this. In the art class, we done whatever type of art we were going to major in. Mine, being photography, I took pictures and worked on editing them. It was an easy class, but it had its moments where it was hard, but I still passed. Today, I was working on using Photoshop, which was something hard to master and get every detail right. I had got so caught up in my work, I hadn't realized that the bell had rang until Kate came and got me.

"Hey, you coming or not?" She asked me sitting down beside me. I nodded and saved my work on my flash-drive and put my stuff up. I decided to go by the hospital to see Emily, Sam, and the baby. I knew Kate wanted to see him more than anything. When we pulled in, I was surprised to see my mom's van in the parking lot. I told Kate what room they were in and went to my mom's office. Nurses usually don't get offices, but my mom is the head nurse over the hospital, so she had one. When I reached her office, I knocked on her door. I got a "come in," and I walked in.  
"Hey mom, I thought you wasn't coming back till Friday?"  
"Oh, hey Carmen. I meant to call you or your brother and tell you, but I'm back early. The convention ended early. I stopped by the office to drop some stuff off. I was getting ready to go home. Why are you here?"  
"Oh, Kate and I stopped by to see Sam and Emily. She had her baby last night," I told her.  
"Oh she did? What did she have?"  
"A boy and his name is Alexander."  
"Oh, that's nice. Well, is there anything new that you'd like to tell me?"  
"Uhm, Kate is moving in with Seth. He bought her a promise ring."  
"Anything else, my dear?"  
"Paul, he uhm, well, he asked me to marry him." I told her.  
"Well he finally got the balls to ask you. I thought he'd ask you when you were forty."  
"Wait? You knew he was going to?"  
"Well of course. That night your brother left, Paul came down and talked to me about it. Collin gave him his blessing, but he wanted it from me as well. He's had the ring for ages. It was his mother's engagement ring."  
"I didn't know it was his mothers."  
"Well, that's odd that he didn't tell you. But, dear, I am going home, and getting some rest," she told me. She grabbed her bag, hugged me, and kissed me on the forehead. "And congratulations on the call from Seattle." She said smiling. I just nodded. I followed her out of her office and went straight to Emily's room. I was tackled as soon as I stepped in.

"He asked you to marry him and you just left that out of our conversation this morning? Really, Carmen?" Kim said, almost yelling.  
"Sorry, must have slipped my mind," I said honestly.  
"Well, okay. Now, show me the ring!" I showed her and Emily. She held a sleeping Alexander in her arms and he looked so peaceful. We stayed there until I got a text from Leah.  
_"Can you be at the gym in like an hour in your uniform or warm-ups? Assistant coach from Seattle just called and he wants to me you." _ I quickly replied "Yeah."  
"You want to stay here longer Kate? I have to go meet someone with Leah," I told her. Hoping she got what I was saying. I really didn't want Paul knowing about Seattle yet. If I got in, I was going to surprise him with it. She nodded and I told everyone bye.

I stopped by my house and ran upstairs and grabbed my volleyball bag out of my closet and changed really quickly. It only took me about six minutes to get from my house to the school then. I ran into Leah's office and pulled my hair up into my high-pony.

Hope you guys liked it! Review please :) I would greatly, very muchly (I'm a word-maker-upper), appreciate it!


	16. Chapter 16

Changing POVs for a chapter! It's really starting to tie together towards the end. It actually might even start skipping weeks to months now. I really wanna start on my sequel to this one. And when I do finish this one, I really hope you guys won't hate me forever!

**Paul's POV**

I finally asked Carmen to marry me, and she said yes. I couldn't be happier. Actually, I'd probably be happier if Rachel would stop texting me and calling me. I haven't told Carmen or anyone else, besides Sam about it. He said to just ignore for now, and I have been. And now she's started to show up at Jake's garage when I'm there. I mean, I know Jake is her brother and all, but why does she only show up when I'm there? I had a bad feeling about it all.

It had been exactly six months since I proposed. Carmen and Kate both had been accepted into Seattle already, and Carmen and I were looking for a temporary apartment for the year and a half she's there for photography. She's also going to play volleyball while she's there too. She got a full scholarship for it. Kim is now six months pregnant and everyone is saying she's going to pop before she's due. She's having a girl and two boys and she's naming the girl Ashlyn and they have yet to decide on the two boys. Carmen and the other imprints have been frantically planning the baby shower. Every time she got to talking about it, I couldn't help but think of her walking around with a barely noticeable baby bump while holding a two year old. I had been imagining it since I proposed.

I was imagining it again while driving to Jared's to help paint the baby room. Jared laughed at me when I walked in.  
"You have that baby-dream face again, Paul. I do believe you're turning into a softy," he said.  
"Yeah, well you can't deny you had it too when you and Kim first got together. I remember it because you couldn't get it out of your head."  
"Go rotate on one, Paul." I just chuckled. "Has Carmen figured it out what's on the ring yet?" I shook my head no. Jared and Collin were the only two that knew I had something engraved on the engagement ring. Carmen and I always said, "Don't you ever forget it" to another and before I proposed, I had it engraved on the inside of the ring.  
"Are you going to tell her?" Collin asked when he walked into the room with three Subway bags.  
"Probably not because I rather her find it herself, you know what I mean?" They both nodded. We quickly ate our subs then started to paint again. It was pretty peaceful till we heard the front door slam.

"Damn hot ass weather! Why must I be pregnant during the hottest time of the year?" We all heard Kim yell. She wasn't supposed to be here. The nursery was a surprise from the guys and the imprints. We had done the same thing for Emily, although she about killed us. About that time I got a text from Carmen.  
S_orry, I tried to hold her back, but she just wouldn't listen to me.  
_Gee, thanks babe. I showed the guys the text and we quickly put stuff up. Not that it mattered. Kim was so pregnant that she could barely walk up their four front steps on the front porch.  
"JARED! PAUL! COLLIN! I know you're up there, now get your asses down here!"  
"Yes ma'am," we all chorused together. When we got downstairs, there were bags everywhere.  
"What's all this?" Jared asked.  
"Well, maternity clothes for me, some baby clothes, and Carmen's stuff are still outside, where I assume Carmen is as well," Kim said. I nodded and headed outside. She was sitting on the hood of my truck in her short shorts and tank top talking on the phone, laughing. Must be Alice or Kate, I guessed. She saw me and smiled and told whoever she was talking to she'd talk to them later. I walked over to her and kissed her.

"You smell like leeches," I growled.  
"Alice took us shopping." She said before kissing me on the lips. I started to deepen the kiss, but she wouldn't let me.  
"Why babe, why?" I asked her. She had been acting like this for three weeks. I was starting to think she was pregnant because a condom broke one night, but the test said negative.  
"Because, we not only went shopping today. I also went and saw Carlisle," she said.  
"Why?" She looked up and the happy face she had on before was gone. It was now replaced with sadness and tears.  
"I was pregnant, but I lost it. That's why I was so upset last week."  
"And you went to see him why?"  
"To see if there was any reason why I lost the baby, but there isn't. It was just a bad luck kind of thing." I had started to cry as well. I kissed her on top of the head and held her.  
"I love you Carmen, no matter what. It'll happen one day, I promise," she just nodded and sniffed. I went inside to tell everyone we were leaving. Kim stood up and hugged me.  
"It'll be okay Paul. One day, you dream will happen." I just nodded, I knew Jared had to of told her. Collin looked confused and Kim said she'll explain. I went outside and saw that Carmen and moved to inside the truck. We didn't talk the whole way back to her studio. I knew she found it calming there, so that's where we went. As soon as we got there, she grabbed a couple of her bags and went inside. I went straight to the kitchen area we had fixed up, and fixed us some sandwiches. When I got back, I saw that she had left and went to the dark room. I went in there and saw that she was developing the pictures she took of Sam, Emily, and Alexander last week. She looked happier than earlier, but you could still see the sadness in her eyes.

"Paul, I love you," she said finally. I didn't even know she noticed that I was in there. I walked over to her and put my hands around her waist.  
"I love you too, Carmen." 

Yeah, I know, it's a short chapter. But I really hope you guys don't hate me. If you still love me, review please


	17. Chapter 17

**Carmen's POV**

It had been a year today since I met Paul. In this year, I have been in a relationship that had ended after two years, started a new one, discovered that my brother is a shape shifter that turns into a wolf along with Paul and the other freakishly large guys in La Push, found out that I am Paul's imprint, been engaged, and had my first pregnancy and lost my first child. It had been a tough year. I start college in Seattle next fall, along with my best friend, Kate. Paul and I were still looking for a temporary apartment to live in while I'm in school. Kate, had turned eighteen, and ran off this past summer and gotten married to Seth. She hadn't changed her last name on the school records yet, so he could keep his job as assistant volleyball coach with Leah.

It's now September, and we only had eight more months of school left before graduation. Tonight was our first volleyball game of the season, and I was excited. Paul was worried about me playing since I lost the baby two months ago, but that was two months ago and Carlisle okayed it. I was finishing putting the nets up in the gym with Seth when we heard the door open and close. Seth looked up and his mouth dropped.

"Oh shit. This cannot be good." I turned and saw some woman standing there in tight jeans and a shirt that barely covered her chest. She had boots on that came up to her knees and she had the same tan colored skin as everyone else in La Push had. I had no clue who she was, but Seth clearly did. "Rachel, what are you doing here?" Rachel? That name sounded familiar. "You're brother is working at the garage today." That's why her name sounded familiar. She's Jake's sister, and Paul's ex-girlfriend.  
"Oh, I'm not looking for Jake. I'm wondering if you've seen Paul. He's not answered any my texts or calls and he completely ignores me when I see him at the shop."  
"Well I sure hope he's not answered you," Leah said coming out of her office.  
"Oh great, it's the bitch," Rachel said.  
"Oh great, it's the home wrecker," Leah and Seth said at the same time.  
"How the hell am I a home wrecker?" she scoffed.  
"Because I'm Paul's fiancée. That's how. And if you ever try to contact him, I will personally rip your head off before Leah can, you jealous bitch," I told her.  
"Whatever. Tell me, does he scream my name or yours?" That's where I lost it. I went after her and probably would have beaten the immortal hell out of her if Leah wouldn't have held me back. "I will have Paul back in my arms before you can even spell marriage you silly child," she said walking out. Leah finally let me go when she was gone.  
"Call Jacob now before she sees Paul get here," Leah told Seth. He nodded and went outside and called her. I was still fuming, so Leah had me take my anger out on my spike drills. I was on number sixteen when Paul got there with my volleyball bag. I saw him and spiked the ball harder than I ever had.

"Babe, what's wrong? Don't kill the ball," he said while walking to me.  
"It's probably better than killing you or your damn ex-girlfriend," I told him spiking the ball again.  
"Whoa, what? What are you talking about?"  
"Your ex showed up here, at the gym, wanting you. When she probably actually knew that you was not here but knew I was here. She's been trying to contact you and you haven't told me? Why, Paul? Tell me why you've been hiding this from me." I said taking my bag from his hand and headed to the locker room. He ran his hand over his face and growled and followed me.  
"I didn't want to worry you. When she started was when we found out you had lost the baby. I just ignored it. She stopped after a while. She just started it again last week. I swear I haven't spoken to her at all," he said while I was changing into my uniform. I threw my stuff into my gym bag and walked out of the stall and put my bag in my gym locker.  
"I'm glad you haven't talked to her. I still might kick her ass though," I said while pulling my hair into my high ponytail.  
"She's not worth it Carmen, she's really not." He said while I tied my bow around my ponytail.  
"I don't care. I dare her to show up here and tell me she'll have you in her arms again. I don't care if she is Jake's sister. I'll stomp her ass. Plain and simple as that Paul." I said standing up. I looked up at him and I crossed my arms.  
"Alright, I'll talk to Jake about her," Paul said taking me into his arms. I looked up at him and he bent down and kissed me.  
"Carmen! Come finish putting up these nets and bring the ball bag with you," Leah yelled interrupting us. Paul growled and I laughed. He grabbed the ball bag and I went on and went back to setting the nets with Seth. Paul came over and started to help us.  
"Actually, can you make sure all the balls have enough air in them? It's kind of mine and Seth's job to do this," I told him. He nodded and went back to the ball bag. I wasn't lying to him or trying to get him to leave. It was always me and Seth that set them up. Well, that's actually Leah's rule. The team captain is responsible for helping the assistant coach set up. She always had it like that. Even before Seth was the assistant coach. We had just finished when the bell rang and everyone on the team came into the gym and headed straight to the locker room. I followed them after I finished setting the ball rack up. Everyone was finishing getting ready when I walked in. Leah came in right behind me and we all sat down on the benches and prepared ourselves for the first coach's speech of the season. When Leah finished her speech, we all got in a circle and put our hands in and done our chant and counted off. We stood at the locker room door and waited on the announcer to call us out.

"_Now, you're La Push Volleyball Team!"_ We ran out when our song started. We ran out to a different song each season, and this season was "We've Got the Beat." Kate was our manager this year and she stood at the bench waiting on us. We were playing Forks tonight, so it could be an easy win. We started our stretches as the other team came out. When the buzzer went off for the game to start, we took our warm-ups off and got ready.

"That was a great win guys! Way to start the season!" I yelled as we ran into the locker room. We high-fived and whooped and hollered and laughed till we cried. We all took showers and went home. When I walked out, I saw Leah and Paul talking to Seattle's assistant coach. They turned and saw me and motioned me to come over there.

"Hello Coach Franks," I said shaking his hand.  
"That was an amazing game you played there, kid. It's a pleasure I finally got to see you play up close. I came by to let you and your coach know that, one, I'm now the head coach at Seattle and two, you will be our starting player next fall."  
"Oh my gosh! Are you serious?"  
"Oh yes, I'm very serious. You're the best upcoming freshmen we've seen. Also, how would you like to come to a practice one day?"  
"I would love to, sir! That would be amazing!" I looked over at Paul and he smiled. I don't think I've been this happy since he proposed.  
"Alright then, I'll see you then," he shook all of our hands and said goodbye and left. I looked at Paul and Leah and I started giggling and jumping up and down. Paul picked me up and spun me around.  
"Babe this is amazing!" Paul said as he sat me down. Leah hugged me and went to her office.  
"This is definitely going on my list of greatest things that's happened to me," I told him as we left.  
"I'm so happy for you babe," Paul said kissing my hand. I looked up at him and smiled. My life is simply amazing.

Two weeks later, I found myself at Seattle's campus, watching the practice I was invited to. I had just been asked to come down and show them some of our drills when I got a call from Nessie.

"Carmen?" She asked.  
"Yeah, Ness, what do you need?"  
"I was told to tell you that something happened and Kim's going into labor early."  
"What? I'm on my way, right now." I hung up and ran down the bleachers to Coach Franks. "Coach, I'm so sorry about this, but I have to leave. My friend is pregnant with triplets and has went into labor early."  
"Oh, Carmen, that is fine. Have a safe trip and I hope your friend and her children will be okay," I shook his head and grabbed my bag and went to my car. I drove as fast as I could to the hospital where Emily had texted me and told me where they had taken her. I ran in and went straight to her room. Kim was lying down on the bed asleep.

"Is she going to be okay?" I asked as soon as I got in the room. Jared looked up with a worried face and Emily was sitting on the other side of the bed.  
"She's fine, she's just sleeping now. It shouldn't be long until it's time. Carlisle said it's probably better that she's going into labor now. They probably would've had to induce her labor anyways. She's farther along than what we thought," Jared said. I nodded and sat down beside Emily.  
"I'm going to go call Sam," Emily said a few minutes later and walked out of the room.  
"Where's everybody else?" I asked.  
"The rest of the guys are tracking down a leech we caught scent on. The other girls are finishing up the nursery," Jared said. "How was Seattle?"  
"It was great. Hopefully I'll get to go to another one soon. I can't wait to start school there in the fall," I told him. About that time, Kim woke up.  
"Carmen! You're here!"  
"Of course I'm here. Why wouldn't I be?"  
"Oh, I'm so glad that you are here. I know this is unexpected, but me and Jared talked about it, and we want you and Paul to be the Godparents," she said.  
"Oh, I'd love to!" I said.  
"Great! And we also discussed something else," Jared started.  
"We'd like to know if you'd like to be in the room during the birth. Just us three," Kim finished. It was such a surprise, I was dazed.  
"Uhm, well, of course, yeah." I said laughing a little. Kim smiled and I knew she was happy. About that time, Paul walked in with a giant pink teddy bear, and Embry and Quill walked in with a giant blue bear each. I laughed at the sight. Kim even giggled a little bit. We sat there and talked for a little bit until Carlisle came in and checked on her and said it was time.

Well, what did you guys think? I hope you guys liked it. Review? Please? For me? I'll love you forever 3


	18. Chapter 18

I told you guys I'd be jumping a lot. I don't mean for it to seem to be going so fast, but I'm almost finished with this story and I'm ready to start my sequel. So, I hope you guys like these last few chapters.

It had been four months since Ashlyn, Jayden, and Thomas had been born. What was ironic about the day they were born was that they were born on mine and Paul's one year anniversary. Paul was ecstatic about being their Godfather. There wasn't a day he wasn't at Jared and Kim's spoiling the boys. Ashlyn was the cutest little thing ever. We always put here in these cute little dresses, but she'd pitch a fit until we put pants on her. She was definitely not going to be a girly-girl. She'd be protected by her brother's as well. Emily brought Alex over one day and he crawled over to her and Jayden threw a teddy bear at him. Every time Alex was around her, he'd go straight to her. It's as if he had already imprinted on her. Jared must have noticed it to, because every time they were over and Alex was around Ashlyn, he got a little over-protective.

Me and Kate only had four more months till graduation, and Alice, Kim, and Emily was already planning a graduation party/wedding reception since Kate and Seth didn't have one. One day, while having a girls only day, Emily asked me if I had thought about mine and Paul's wedding. I truthfully, haven't given any thought to it. She seemed slightly disappointed about it. Ever since we lost the baby, Paul and I decided to be more careful. I had started taking birth control. So far, no scares, even when we had another condom break last month on Christmas.

I was cleaning up the dark room when I got a text from Paul asking when I was coming over tonight, and I told him whenever I was finished at the studio. I never got a reply back. I finished cleaning and decided to go see Kim and the babies before going to see Paul.

**Paul's POV**

I hadn't seen Carmen in about two days now thanks to the extra shifts I've been pulling because of Jared staying at home with his family. I was fine with it, but damn, I missed my girl. Rachel had started texting and calling me again. I finally gave in and answered a call.

"What the hell do you want, Rachel?"  
"Why such anger in your voice, Paul? Don't you miss me?" She said in her sultry voice that at one time made me fall in love with her. But now, I just rolled my eyes.  
"Hell no, I don't miss you. I am very happy with Carmen."  
"From what I heard when I was at dad's a few months ago, you guys had some problems when she lost the baby."  
"That's none of your damn business! Just tell me what you want."  
"You should already know what I want, Paul. I want you, and only you."  
"Whatever, Rachel. Just, please, never contact me again. Leave me alone."  
"If you really didn't want to talk to me, you wouldn't have answered my call. Just admit it; you're not all that happy with that stupid whore. Just leave her already. Come back to me Paul. I'll forget we we're away from each other for a year. All you have to do, is leave her."  
"She's not a whore. And I answered to tell you personally to leave me alone. And leave Carmen alone as well."  
"You're going to regret this so much Paul. You're going to want me back sooner or later."  
"It's going to be never," I said and hung up on her. I texted Carmen and asked her when she was coming over tonight and she said when she will when she finished cleaning the studio. I didn't reply back to her because I had fallen asleep. When I woke up, it had been late. I got up and realized it had been at least three hours since Carmen texted me. I knew it didn't take that long to clean up. I looked at my phone and saw I had a text from her that said she was with Kim shopping and that she'd be here soon and that was a hour ago. I called her and it went straight to voicemail, so her phone must be dead. I heard something come from the kitchen and I went to see what it was. I thought I saw Carmen standing there in a little sexy outfit, but when she turned around, I was dead wrong.

"What the hell are you doing her Rachel?"  
"Awe, aren't you excited to see me?" She pouted.  
"No! Put your clothes on while I call your brother." I went upstairs and grabbed my phone and started to call Jake when she came up behind me and took my phone.  
"No need for phones, unless you want to record it," she said and she kissed me. I tried to pull away but she wasn't having it. She pushed me down onto the bed and continued kissing me, even though I wasn't kissing back.

**Carmen's POV**

Kim really needed to get out of the house without the kids, so we went shopping. We were gone longer than planned, but it we had fun. We laughed when we walked in and saw Jared asleep with Ashlyn and Thomas in his arms and Jayden was in the playpen asleep. I told her bye and left for Paul's. When I pulled up, all the lights except for the lamp in Paul's room was off, so I assumed he was asleep. I walked up the stairs and opened his door and did not expect what I saw. Rachel Black was on top of my fiancée sucking his face off.

"What the fuck, Paul?"  
"Dammit, Rachel. Get off of me," he pushed her off and she just smiled. I ran back down the stairs and when I got to the door, Paul grabbed my hand.  
"Carmen, I'm so sorry. She was here when I woke up. I swear to you. I would never do this to you," he pleaded.  
"Whatever, Paul. I hope you have a nice life, because I sure am not a part of it now." I took off my ring and shoved it into his hand and stormed off and got in my car and drove off. I didn't know where I was going, but I know I ended up at Jake's. Nessie's car was in the driveway, but I didn't care. I jumped up on the porch and started knocking on the door. Jake came to the door with a slice of pizza in his hand.

"Carmen? What's wrong?"  
"Your sister is what's wrong. I just caught her on top of Paul! I thought you said she was no longer a problem."  
"I thought she wasn't going to be anymore. I'm so sorry."  
"I just thought I'd let you know, that if I see her out, she's dead to me." I walked back to my car and headed to Kate and Seth's house. When I got there, Paul was there as well, standing at his truck with tears in his eyes.  
"Carmen, I'm so sorry. Please, just listen to me."  
"No, Paul. I will not listen to you. I never want to talk to you again. Imprint or no imprint. And don't you ever forget it." I walked back to my car and went home. I didn't have to explain to my mom and Collin what had happened. They already knew. I just went to my room and cried.

And there's the end to Don't You Ever Forget it. I know, you guys probably hate me now. I really hope you don't. I'm going to add an epilogue that begins the next story. So, I hope you don't hate me so much that you will review this and read the next one. So, please review! I'd greatly appreciate it. You guys have been such great readers and have put up with me and my slow updating. I love you guys so much.


	19. Don't You ever Forget It

I had graduated La Push High school four months after me and Paul broke up. It had been four months since I talked to the love of my life. I haven't been the same since I caught him cheating. Two months after that, Rachel came to my house and apologized to me, after I punched her in the face. She didn't fight back, which was slightly disappointing, but she said she deserved it and anything else I threw at her. I probably would have hit her again if Collin wouldn't have showed up. Kate and Seth started a trend of people running off and getting married because Collin and Chrissie did it and so did Jake and Nessie. Claire had turned fifteen, yet she looked ten. She's going to be one of those lucky ones. For her birthday, Quill gave her a promise ring. She was ecstatic. Kate, Seth, and I had gotten an apartment right beside the Seattle campus, so Kate and I could get to our classes quickly. I was going to live in the dorms, but Kate and Seth wouldn't have that. We moved to Seattle a month before we started school so we could get used to the city. I still went and saw my godchildren, but I always made sure Paul was not around, and Kim made sure Jared kept his mouth shut about me being there.

I hadn't thought of Paul at all after I started school. I didn't even think I'd ever see him when I went home. One day, I had a package in the mail from him. In it were a ring box and a letter.

_Carmen,  
I don't know how many times I've said I'm sorry. I really am. I tried stopping her but she wouldn't give up. It's killing me not talking to you or anything. I've sent your engagement ring to you because my mother made me. She said you should still wear it, even though we're not together. I don't care if you wear it on the correct hand or if you don't wear it at all. I just need you to have it. My mother sends her love, as does everyone in La Push. I miss you so much and I hope you can give me a second chance. I love you, Carmen. Inside the ring, I had something engraved in it before I gave it to you. I hope when you find it you realize how much I really love you. I know somewhere, deep down, you still love me. I hope you never forget it._

_Love always, Paul._

_**To be continued…**_


End file.
